Mensonges
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre. Son monde bascule: toute sa vie n'est que mensonges. Il quitte les Dursleys, change de camp, et rejoint sa véritable famille pour abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se cache sous le masque de la Lumière. HPLV
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Une nouvelle fic en français! Je suis retournée dans les fandoms français ces derniers jours, et j'ai été extrêmement frustrée par une fic qui avait vraiment du potentiel, mais que l'auteur avait abandonnée après treize chapitres, alors j'ai failli lui demander de la reprendre, et en fin de compte, je me suis dit que je n'arriverai pas à le faire vu qu'il y avait pas mal de points sur lesquels mon Harry aurait été différent, donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même...  
>L'intrigue est relativement clichée, je vous l'accorde, mais bon... Qu'est-ce qui fait les clichés sinon qu'on les aime?<br>Ce sera sans doute une histoire courte, sûrement pas plus de cinq chapitres, mais ils seront assez longs, je pense, pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que celui-ci.  
>Donc... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!<br>REVIEW?**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Mensonges

**Auteur:** Tango Dancer

**Couple:** HP/LV(TJ)

**Résumé:** Harry reçoit une lettre. Son monde bascule: toute sa vie n'est que mensonges. Il quitte les Dursleys, change de camp, et rejoint sa véritable famille pour abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se cache sous le masque de la Lumière. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark Side, HP/LV!

**Avertissements:** UA. Certains personnages sont changés, des événements ont lieu qui ne sont pas dans les livres, et les livres 6 et 7 ne sont pas arrivés.  
>Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, le camp de la Lumière en général vont s'en prendre plein la figure, à quelques exceptions près.<br>Homophobes, passez votre chemin, j'ai horreur de l'intolérance, et ceci est une fic dont le couple principal est homosexuel. Voilà.  
>Et ne m'envoyez pas de reviews pour m'enfoncer, ça ne servira à rien du tout à part vous attirer une réponse cinglante. J'accepte volontiers les critiques <strong>constructives et respectueuses<strong>, en revanche.

* * *

><p><em>Mon chéri, <em>

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que Peter nous a trahis et James et moi sommes morts. Nous sommes sous le sortilège de Fidelitas depuis déjà deux mois, et je voulais qu'au cas où nous mourrions, tu aies un moyen d'apprendre la vérité une fois que tu serais en mesure de comprendre. _

_Pour être franche avec toi, je n'ai aucune idée de la meilleure manière pour t'annoncer ce que j'ai à te dire, alors je vais aller droit au but. _

_Harry, mon chéri, James et moi ne sommes pas tes parents. _

_La nuit du 31 juillet 1980, j'ai mis au monde Harry James Potter, oui, mais il était mort-né. Harry n'a jamais vu la lumière du jour. Deux jours après, Albus est venu nous trouver avec un enfant. Il nous a dit qu'il était le fils d'une famille de mangemorts, et nous a demandé de l'adopter, de manière à ce qu'il ne devienne jamais un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après lui, cet enfant avait un tel potentiel magique qu'il aurait pratiquement assuré la victoire à Voldemort. _

_J'étais très mal, Harry. J'avais perdu mon enfant, j'étais dépressive, James n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Nous avons accepté. _

_Tu dois savoir, mon chéri, que nous ignorions totalement que tes parents biologiques étaient toujours vivants. Nous ignorions également qui tu étais, et que tu avais en réalité été kidnappé. Je n'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons qu'après avoir surpris une conversation par hasard. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones un jour que j'allais voir James, et j'ai surpris une partie de ce qu'ils disaient. C'était très clair, et j'en suis ressortie bouleversée. _

_Mais lorsque je suis allée voir Dumbledore à ce sujet pour demander des explications, il a refusé de me les donner, est même allé jusqu'à nous faire chanter, James et moi, pour que nous te gardions et ne disions rien à personne. _

_Harry, tu n'es pas notre fils. Ton vrai nom est Gabriel Alexander Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. _

_J'imagine que tu dois être choqué, bouleversé, même. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-nous. Nous avons essayé, vraiment, mais Dumbledore est trop fort. Je t'en supplie, mon chéri, sois prudent face à lui. Il n'a rien du grand-père bienveillant pour lequel il se fait passer. En réalité, son âme est encore plus corrompue que celle de Voldemort. _

_Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides, nous voulons seulement que tu saches une chose: même si tu n'es pas de notre sang, nous t'aimons comme si étais notre enfant, et tu seras toujours notre bébé chéri. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. _

_Tes parents sinon par le sang, du moins par le cœur, _

_Lily et James Potter _

La feuille de papier toucha le sol avec un léger froissement, mais rien de plus. Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. Le jeune homme debout dans la pièce, petit et frêle, le teint maladif, le regard fixe, resta immobile, cloué sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de réagir.

Toute sa vie...

Toute sa vie partie en fumée, envolée, scellée du sceau du mensonge. Manipulée.

Par un vieux fou.

Il resta ainsi pétrifié de stupeur et de rage, de honte et d'horreur, de terreur et de chagrin pendant un temps à la fois très long et très court, et fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit aigu et très agaçant. En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que c'était le vieux réveil de Dudley, qui indiquait minuit.

_Bon anniversaire Harry_...

Il avait à peine fini son souhait intérieur qu'une douleur fulgurante s'embrasa dans son corps, et il se cambra en arrière avec un gémissement sourd d'animal blessé. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol avant de se mettre à convulser, incapable d'empêcher les cris de s'échapper de sa gorge déjà sèche, incapable de se hisser sur son lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part se rouler en boule et attendre que la souffrance passe, attendre que tout passe.

Un temps indéfini s'écoula durant lequel son oncle enfonça pratiquement la porte pour lui enfoncer un bâillon dans la bouche avant de retourner se coucher. Mais Harry ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il avait trop mal, il était trop fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait... c'était dormir. S'endormir une bonne fois pour toutes, et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Salazar savait qu'il l'avait mérité.

o-O-o

-Lucius. Dit Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

L'aristocrate se tourna vers sa femme, les sourcils légèrement froncés, inquiet. Elle était pâle comme une morte, ses yeux bleu nuit rivés sur quelque chose dans le Chemin de Traverse.

-Narcissa chérie, vous allez bien? S'enquit-il en lui effleurant le dos de la main du bout des doigts.

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

-Lucius... Regardez.

Suivant son regard, il arriva sur l'embouchure d'une petite ruelle, et ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée. Là se tenait un jeune homme blond, les cheveux mi-longs artistiquement ébouriffés, les traits fins et distingués, le visage froid, les yeux vert d'eau. Il était enveloppé d'une longue cape argentée dégradée jusqu'à être presque noire autour des chevilles, et observait les allées et venues avec une certaine méfiance.

-Gabriel... Murmura la femme, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme si il l'avait entendue, la tête du jeune homme pivota vers eux. Ses yeux verts d'eau se rivèrent sur eux l'espace d'un moment et s'élargirent, mais lorsque Narcissa fit un mouvement dans sa direction, il se détourna brusquement et s'en fut d'un pas rapide, disparaissant dans les ombres.

-Non...

Ce n'était qu'un infime murmure, mais l'expression glaciale de la Dame Malfoy s'évanouit l'espace d'un instant pour dévoiler des traits tordus par un désespoir déchirant, les yeux bleu nuit brillants de larmes contenues et la bouche entrouverte alors qu'elle haletait, retenant à grand-peine un cri de désespoir. Lucius lui prit la main, entremêla leurs doigts, et serra doucement mais fermement.

-Je suis là... Souffla-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas, ma chérie, nous retrouverons ce jeune homme, et si c'est bien lui...

Tout en parlant, il l'avait entraînée dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, et l'avait entourée de ses bras, la serrant contre son torse pour la réconforter. La perte de Gabriel avait été traumatique pour son épouse, et Narcissa avait bien failli ne jamais s'en remettre. Seule la naissance de Draco, un an et demi plus tard, lui avait permis de sortir de sa dépression, au prix de douloureux efforts et de flots de larmes intarissables.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, presque dix-sept ans plus tard, ils apercevaient un jeune homme portant les traits caractéristiques des Malfoy, les cheveux très blonds, la peau blanche et les pommettes hautes, avec le maintien d'un Sang-Pur, conjugués aux célèbres yeux vert d'eau d'Orion Black... Qui était-il, d'où venait-il, que faisait-il ici, où était-il passé toutes ces années, était-ce vraiment lui? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête que le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy se sentait légèrement étourdi. Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules frêles de sa femme en un geste inconscient de réconfort, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, avant de frôler son front de ses lèvres, et de faire un pas en arrière.

-Venez, Narcissa chérie. Dit-il en lui offrant son bras. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Draco dans cinq minutes, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et, tout doucement, le masque de froideur et d'indifférence se replaça sur ses traits sublimes alors qu'elle se redressait de toute sa taille, prête à assumer son rôle de femme du monde aux yeux du public. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien, et lui adressa un faible sourire, lisant aisément l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles gris acier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple émergeait de leur cachette, et reprenaient leur déambulation dans le Chemin de Traverse, le visage dénué de toute émotion et le dos droit.

o-O-o

A quelques pas de là, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une porte, un jeune homme enfoncé dans les plis d'une élégante cape argentée observait le couple.

La tête haute, le regard fier, la démarche royale, les vêtements d'excellente facture... ils avaient tout des sorciers de haute naissance qu'ils étaient. Lui en revanche...

Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'un pli teintait son front de tristesse.

Lui n'était rien, un paysan, un insecte comparé à ces gens. Peut-être était-il de leur sang et de leur lignée, mais c'était tout. Il était puissant, certes, et adroit, mais il avait porté un nom différent des années durant, refusé l'amitié de leur fils, son frère, professé sa haine de leurs croyances et rejeté tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux et leur maître. Il appartenait au camp opposé, avait contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort, contrecarrait ses plans depuis plus de seize ans, avait fait envoyer son propre père en prison.

Jamais ils ne l'accepteraient s'ils apprenaient son ancienne identité, et c'était quelque chose sur quoi il refusait catégoriquement de leur mentir s'il décidait de se révéler à eux. Secouant légèrement la tête, il s'assura d'un regard à son poignet que les talismans étaient en place et les charmes protecteurs fonctionnels avant de tourner les talons et prendre la direction de Gringotts.

Le gobelin auquel il s'adressa ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son visage sous le capuchon, et s'empressa de le conduire dans une salle privée, où il put enfin retirer son manteau, qu'il drapa soigneusement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Je dois avouer ma curiosité quant à votre localisation ces dix-sept dernières années.

Deux yeux vert d'eau le scrutèrent intensément, avant que leur propriétaire prenne la parole d'une voix mesurée.

-J'imagine que cette pièce est sécurisée?

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Rien de ce qui se passe ici ne quittera l'enceinte de ses murs, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un silence.

-Bien. J'étais Harry James Potter.

La créature, Gripsec, il s'en souvenait vaguement comme étant le gobelin qui l'avait accueilli lors de son premier passage à la banque, s'étrangla de surprise, mais reprit vite contenance.

-Je vois... Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. Je crains que mes... parents ne soient pas très bien disposés à mon égard, et je refuse de leur mentir s'il devaient m'accueillir sous leur toit. Il y aussi le problème de la guerre, et de mon allégeance à la Lumière en tant que Harry James Potter, alors que les révélations de Lily Potter m'orientent vers les Ténèbres.

Il eut un très léger soupir, et se massa brièvement l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

-Tout cette affaire est légèrement... déconcertante.

Gripsec eut un rictus plein de dents.

-Eh bien, je suggère que nous commencions par un rituel d'héritage afin de vous permettre de récupérer ce qui vous revient de droit, étant donné que vous avez en fait dix-sept ans et êtes en conséquence majeur.

Gabriel reporta son attention sur lui, et acquiesça lentement.

-Très bien. Que dois-je faire?

Le gobelin claqua des doigts, et une liasse de documents apparut devant lui, rassemblés en deux dossiers différents. Il les ouvrit, et en tira deux documents, qu'il fit glisser sur la table jusque devant le jeune sorcier.

-Voici ce que vous possédez. Lily et James Potter, comme vous pouvez le constater, ont fait de vous leur unique héritier, de même que Lord Black. Vous êtes à présent Seigneur des Très Nobles et Anciennes Maisons des Potter et Black. Les chevalières sont ici.

Il posa deux petites boîte en bois ornées d'un écusson sur la table, et fit signe à Gabriel de les ouvrir, ce qu'il fit. Celle des Potter était un lourd anneau d'or, une chevalière relativement banale excepté le liseré rouge carmin qui l'ornait, mais celle des Black, par contre, était faite d'onyx, entièrement noire à l'exception d'une coulée d'argent sur le bord. Lentement, avec révérence, il saisit la chevalière en or, et la glissa à son petit doigt, avant de faire de même pour la noire. Les deux bijoux brillèrent doucement l'espace d'un instant, puis changèrent de forme jusqu'à ne plus être que de simples anneaux fins collés l'un à l'autre.

Gabriel les observa l'espace de quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction, puis s'empara des papiers et les lut attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il pointa du doigt une ligne.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Gripsec retourna le parchemin pour lire de quoi il s'agissait.

-Eh bien, vous êtes le sponsor de l'Ordre du Phénix, semble-t-il, et avez fait preuve d'une immense générosité à l'égard de vos amis peu fortunés...

Il s'interrompit lorsque l'air se fit pesant. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés, et le regard du jeune Malfoy se fit positivement glacial.

-Et puis-je savoir _qui_ s'est permis d'ordonner ces transferts?

-Votre tuteur nous a fait parvenir une procuration écrite et signée de votre main...

-Certainement pas.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-J'ai dit « certainement pas », pour la bonne raison qu'avant de venir ici, je n'avais pas connaissance de posséder quoi que ce soit à part le coffre que j'utilise pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

-Mais il ne s'agit que d'un compte mineur ouvert automatiquement par le Seigneur d'une famille pour leurs enfants! S'écria le gobelin, atterré.

-Exactement. Je ne savais pas du tout que les Potter avaient d'autres coffres, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais écrit ou signé de procuration pour donner des millions à tous ces gens, et l'Ordre du Phénix encore moins! Quant à Albus Dumbledore, je pense que son salaire de directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des sorciers et j'en passe est largement suffisant pour remplir son compte de Sang-Pur sans doute déjà plus que plein! Ceci est une escroquerie, et j'exige que l'on me rende tout ce que l'on m'a volé!

Un parchemin vierge apparut sur le bureau devant Gripsec, qui saisit une plume et commença à écrire.

-Nous disons donc... Arthur et Molly Weasley: 20 millions de gallions. Ronald Weasley: 10 millions. Ginny Weasley: 15 millions et une promesse de mariage...

-Pardon?

-Votre tuteur a signé une promesse de mariage entre vous et Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-Elle est nulle. Je n'étais pas au courant, n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment pour cette fille, et suis persuadé qu'elle ne vise que mon or. Annulez le contrat, mais faites en sorte que ce soit suffisamment discret pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Gripsec eut un rictus moqueur.

-De toutes manières, Seigneur Potter, le contrat n'était pas valable, car il engageait Harry James Potter, pas Gabriel Alexander Malfoy.

Gabriel inclina la tête.

-Parfait. Continuez.

-Hermione Granger: 10 millions de gallions en or et bijoux et une collection de livres inestimables. Albus Dumbledore: 100 millions en or, deux manoirs, et 15 artefacts de valeur, sans oublier les fonds versés à l'Ordre du Phénix, 20 millions. Vernon Dursley: 500 000 gallions pour votre éducation.

Gabriel ricana en entendant le dernier mot. Education? Manipulation et maltraitance, oui!

-Rapatriez tout cela avec des intérêts, voulez-vous? Discrètement, bien sûr, il ne faut pas encore qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose...

-Je pense avoir une solution, monsieur Malfoy.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous pouvons faire en sorte de bloquer la somme volée et les intérêts sur leur compte sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. De cette façon, le contenu des coffres sera divisé en deux: l'argent originel, et le montant volé. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils paieront quelqu'un, la somme sera prélevée sur leurs propres fonds et non les vôtres. Quant aux livres et artefacts, les premiers seront illisibles, et les seconds fonctionneront de manière à raconter n'importe quoi.

Gabriel approuva du chef.

-Très bien. Sauriez-vous par hasard si Granger a déjà pu lire mes ouvrages?

Le gobelin secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Il me semble que vos parents et ancêtres avaient tous protégé ces livres d'une série d'enchantements conçus précisément pour éviter que quiconque n'est pas de leur sang ou de leur lignée puisse les ouvrir. Vous seul, en tant que leur héritier, pourrez vous en servir.

-Bien.

Il attendit patiemment que le gobelin ait fini de tout mettre en place, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je voudrais transférer 2 millions de gallions dans le coffre de Darren Frost, et, si c'est possible, prendre connaissance des finances de la famille Malfoy.

-Les Malfoy ont énormément souffert de la chasse aux Mangemorts. Dit le gobelin. Entre le bref emprisonnement de votre père il y a un peu plus d'un an, et les exactions du ministère...

Gabriel le coupa d'un signe de tête.

-Combien ont-ils perdu?

-Environ 20 millions. Répondit Gripsec en jetant un coup d'œil sur son papier.

-Transférez la même somme sur leur compte, bloquée pour leur usage personnel et non des problèmes gouvernementaux.

-Bien monsieur.

Gabriel réfléchit un moment.

-Si vous avez quelque chose comme une carte de crédit moldue, aussi, cela me serait fort utile. Fonctionnelle dans le monde magique, et moldu aussi, de préférence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est l'un des célibataires les plus riches du monde qui quittait la banque Gringotts, carte de crédit en poche et chevalières au doigt. Le capuchon relevé pour dissimuler ses traits caractéristiques de la famille Malfoy, il alla acheter des ingrédients de potions, une baguette faite sur mesure et quelques vêtements, avant de repartir au 4, Privet Drive, se glissant sans difficultés dans la maison malgré la surveillance fort efficace de l'Ordre du Pigeon Cramé.

o-O-o

Le raid avait été parfaitement préparé. L'Ordre du Phénix avait finalement réussi à obtenir l'adresse du quartier général de Voldemort, et avaient construit un plan de bataille en conséquence. Les Mangemorts et leur Maître ne sauraient même pas ce qui leur était arrivé qu'ils seraient déjà derrière les barreaux ou six pieds sous terre.

Et c'était effectivement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou presque.

o-O-o

Lord Voldemort était en pleine réunion avec ses partisans, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez satisfait. Il venait de marquer une douzaine de nouveaux partisans dont la plupart étaient les héritiers des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur qui soient, c'est-à-dire les Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Tous étaient loyaux et fidèles à la Cause, et il était particulièrement content d'avoir réussi à les attirer dans son camp. Ces jeunes gens, en sixième année à Poudlard, feraient des espions précieux, et lui donneraient des renseignements et des capacités d'approche des autres élèves qu'il n'aurait jamais eus autrement. Avec un rictus satisfait, il poursuivit son discours, mais s'interrompit lorsque le bâtiment trembla.

Une vérification rapide des barrières magiques lui apprit qu'ils étaient attaqués, et, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre son calme, il aboya une série d'ordres ayant pour but d'évacuer le plus vite possible tout en effaçant toutes traces de leur présence ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat faisait rage. Des rayons de lumière colorés fusaient de partout, et les cris de douleur se mêlaient aux hurlements guerriers, aux insultes et aux gémissements des blessés, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait un carnage, et ses partisans se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient contre la nuée de sorciers et sorcières qui s'infiltraient dans le manoir. Les trois Malfoy se battaient ensemble, non loin de lui, et il remarqua que les nouvelles recrues se couvraient aussi mutuellement, une stratégie intéressante qui ne manquait pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts parmi les rangs adverses.

Tout allait plutôt bien pour tout le monde: les Mangemorts se défendaient avec rage et ne perdaient pas trop de terrain, couvrant ceux qui avaient été assignés à l'évacuation des documents et preuves de leur présence, tandis que l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors avançaient lentement mais sûrement, tirant avantage de la retraite planifiée de leurs adversaires.

Et soudain, tout changea.

Dumbledore, qui avait été occupé à combattre Voldemort, réussit à le projeter contre le mur, changea brusquement de cible, et s'attaqua aux Malfoy. Trois rayons d'une couleur malsaine se ruèrent contre la famille de nobles, qui, trop occupés par leurs propres adversaires, eurent à peine le temps de se retourner et de lever leur baguette, mais les sorts étaient déjà trop proches pour leur permettre de se défendre...

Sans hésiter, Lucius poussa sa femme à terre et se plaça devant elle, mais alors qu'il tendait la main vers Draco pour faire de même, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et, d'une secousse, le déséquilibra, le jetant au sol près de son épouse, demeurant seul face aux trois rayons de lumière qui se ruaient sur lui.

Narcissa hurla, les traits déformés par la terreur, la main tendue vers son fils, tandis que Lucius tentait de le saisir à la cheville, mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

Et il y eut une explosion.

Les trois sorts allèrent s'écraser au plafond tandis que Dumbledore faisait un vol plané en arrière avant de s'écraser au sol. Voldemort s'était relevé, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention générale. Car devant les trois Malfoy se tenait quelqu'un, un inconnu enveloppé d'une longue cape argentée aux extrémités si sombres qu'elles en étaient presque noires, le pouvoir crépitant autour de lui alors que sa main tendue retombait le long de son corps. Le vieux directeur se redressa péniblement, et pointa sa baguette sur le nouveau-venu.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom ne vous apprendrait rien. Fut la réponse, laconique.

-Vous faites obstruction à la loi, jeune homme, je vous conseille de...

-Fermez-la maintenant et je garderai peut-être mon calme.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant avec nonchalance de Dumbledore.

-Je hais les gens comme vous du plus profond de mon âme, Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes une nuisance, un parasite suceur de sang, impossible à décrocher. Vous êtes pire qu'un cafard. Et je vous écraserai comme un insecte même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

-Voyons, mon garçon, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une erreur... Je ne vous connais pas, et...

Un rire, froid, glaçant.

-Oh vous me connaissez, vieux fou, je vous l'assure. Mais votre règne arrive à son terme. Attaquer des femmes et des enfants... Comment _peut_-on tomber aussi bas! Cracha-t-il.

Il évita sans peine le premier sortilège, ainsi que la pluie de malédictions et de sorts qui suivit, et soudain, il bougeait, à une vitesse incroyable, et les sorts fusaient à toute allure tandis qu'il attaquait et se défendait avec hargne. Autour d'eux, les combats étaient terminés. L'Ordre du Phénix s'apprêtait à venir en aide à leur chef, et les Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés autour de Voldemort, derrière l'inconnu toujours masqué.

Le duel se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que soudain, en évitant un sort, l'homme se cambre en arrière, le capuchon de son manteau s'affaissant en arrière sur ses épaules. Les Malfoy ne purent retenir une exclamation, de même que le reste des partisans de Voldemort, qui ne put lui-même s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de surprise.

Le nouveau-venu était assez grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et avait des cheveux très blonds artistiquement hérissés, une peau assez pâle mais sans avoir l'air maladif, et des yeux vert d'eau absolument magnifiques. Les pommettes hautes, les traits aristocratiques et fins, le corps athlétique vêtu de bottillons de combat en peau de dragon, d'un pantalon militaire noire et d'un haut moulant aux manches mi-longues qui soulignait sa musculature, il était magnifique, le noir contrastant avec ses cheveux clairs et sa peau laiteuse, tandis que des plaques militaires scintillaient doucement sur sa poitrine. Il portait des mitaines en cuir et des bracelets de force, sur lesquels des plaques argentées étaient ornées de flammes de différentes couleurs, et qui pulsaient doucement d'une lumière chaude.

-Malfoy! Hurla quelqu'un dans l'Ordre.

La tête de l'homme pivota d'un demi-centimètre, et il fronça le nez de l'air de quelqu'un qui a sous les yeux quelque chose de vraiment répugnant.

-Weasley. Je vois que pour une fois, tu t'es servi de ce qui te sert de cerveau. Fit-il d'un ton suintant de sarcasme.

-Les Malfoy n'ont qu'un seul fils. Fit doucement Rémus Lupin.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement deux orbes vert d'eau, avant ceux-ci se détournent et se rivent sur le regard dur du vieil homme. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent en silence, immobiles, puis subitement, le directeur reprit l'attaque, et l'Ordre se rua en avant. Mais ils furent stoppés lorsqu'un immense bouclier bleuté se dressa devant eux pour entourer les Mangemorts et leur leader.

-Le temps de la défaite a passé, Dumbledore. Demain, nous nous relèverons, et serons victorieux.

Gabriel leva les mains alors que les attaques contre son bouclier se multipliaient, et s'efforça de respirer régulièrement, espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans profiteraient de l'occasion pour s'enfuir, et s'enfuir _vite_. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front alors qu'il était doucement repoussé en arrière mais tenait bon, et s'arc-boutait contre son mur d'énergie pour tenir.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder en arrière pour voir où en étaient les Mangemorts, sous peine d'être déconcentré et de perdre son sortilège, alors il se contenta de résister, et d'instiller toute sa force magique et physique, toute son endurance dans le bouclier.

-_Manoir de Serpentard, Derbyshire_.

Ce n'étaient que quelques mots murmurés, mais la sensation de picotement dans tout son corps lui apprit qu'il venait juste d'être inclus dans un sortilège de Fidelitas, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait: les Mangemorts avaient intérêt à être tous partis, car il ne pourrait tenir encore longtemps. Sans un mot, il hocha légèrement la tête, les dents serrées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit qu'il était seul. Le soulagement l'envahit mais le déconcentra, au moment même où ses forces l'abandonnaient, et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Les sorts qui avaient été sur le point de s'écraser contre son bouclier le heurtèrent de plein fouet à la place, et son corps s'arqua alors même qu'il transplanait avec les coordonnées en tête. Il parvint à effacer sa signature magique du champ de bataille avant de retrouver la familière sensation d'être pressé de tous côtés jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, et s'effondra sans grâce lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, au beau milieu d'une salle immense qui avait sans doute autrefois fait office de salle de bal.

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations alarmées, des cris, un tourbillon de visages, mais surtout, une douleur fulgurante, terrible, qui lui arracha un cri rauque.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir fut son prénom, crié par la voix désespérée d'une femme. Sa mère.

-Gabriel!

o-O-o

Voldemort et ses troupes réapparurent sans encombres dans l'ancienne salle de bal du Manoir de Serpentard, et eurent tôt fait de s'organiser, les valides s'occupant des blessés, et le reste se regroupant autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour attendre l'arrivée de leur sauveur. Les Malfoy, en particulier, étaient extrêmement anxieux, et ne gardaient leur masque d'impassibilité qu'à grand-peine.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables, et soudain, il y eut un craquement et un flash de lumière, suivi de plusieurs bruits peu ragoûtants alors qu'un corps s'écrasait au sol devant le dais. Du sang éclaboussa la pierre tandis que chacun se tournait vers la source du bruit, et découvrait le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, ses cheveux blonds teintés de rouge, les vêtements déchirés et imbibés de sang, des plaies profondes partout sur le corps, et les membres tordus en des angles étranges. Les yeux fous, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, mais ne put néanmoins retenir un cri lorsque son corps meurtri s'effondra.

Instantanément, tout le monde se précipita vers lui, et ils purent voir son regard courir sur leurs visages sans les reconnaître, les pupilles dilatées par la souffrance, avant que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et qu'il perde connaissance.

-Gabriel! Cria Narcissa, incapable de se contenir, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Déjà, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tournait vers son Maître des Potions, qui ne perdit pas de temps en formalités, et s'approcha à grands pas du jeune homme à terre, le nettoyant d'un coup de baguette magique avant de lui retirer ses vêtements tout en lui laissant son boxer. Il y eut des exclamations alors que les Mangemorts pouvaient enfin voir clairement ses traits, et Draco se pencha en avant, comme attiré par un aimant.

-Il ressemble tellement à Draco... Murmura Bellatrix.

-Sauf que Draco n'a pas tellement de cicatrices qu'on croirait que c'est un vétéran de guerre de plus de cinquante ans! Commenta Rodolphus d'un ton presque respectueux alors que Severus vidait fiole après fiole de potions dans la gorge de Gabriel, sans jamais cesser d'agiter sa baguette et de marmonner des incantations curatives.

Il y eut un silence tandis que l'enseignant finissait de remettre les os en place, de les ressouder, et de refermer les plaies béantes, et que leurs regards balayaient le corps couvert de cicatrices du garçon.

-Salazar... Souffla Théodore Nott, penché avec ses amis au-dessus du blessé. C'est incroyable. On dirait qu'il a été... poignardé.

Pris d'un doute, ils le retournèrent doucement, et des cris d'horreur s'élevèrent alors que Narcissa portait les mains à sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes, que Lucius serrait les poings, le regard dur, et Draco tournait au vert. Le dos du jeune homme était couvert de lacérations, de brûlures et autres mutilations plus atroces les unes que les autres, mais le pire, le pire...

C'était les lettres gravées dans la peau pâle, imprimées dans sa chair pour l'éternité, indélébiles. M.O.N.S.T.R.E entre ses omoplates.

A.B.O.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et le pentacle au creux de ses reins, symbole du diable, symbole des démons.

Quelqu'un vomit. Les Mangemorts de Première Classe se contentèrent de rester figés, le visage blême et les yeux durs.

-Mais où...?

-Je crois savoir où. Murmura Rogue en un soupir à peine audible.

Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux, puis écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds du front du jeune homme, révélant une nouvelle cicatrice en forme de zigzag, très fine, pâle, à peine visible. Les Mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Non!

Le Maître des Potions eut un hochement de tête las.

-J'ai bien peur que si. Il était, autant que je le sache, chez la sœur de Lily Potter et son époux. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait trop d'états d'âme à nous donner leur nom et leur adresse. Si vous le voulez toujours, cela va de soi.

Deux yeux bleu nuit s'étrécirent de colère à l'implication. Narcissa se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Comment oses-tu! Severus! Harry Potter ou non, Gabriel est mon enfant! Et ce n'est pas à cause des manipulations d'un vieux grigou assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire que je vais le renier! Comment peux-tu insinuer que... que...

Elle en perdait ses mots d'indignation, la poitrine haletante, les poings serrés avec tant de force que ses jointures en blêmissaient, les lèvres pincées, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

-Calme-toi, Narcissa. Je n'insinuais rien de la sorte. Harry Potter, cependant, a été un poison dans notre existence à tous depuis sa naissance, et je sais que cette révélation aurait pu... causer des problèmes. Fit Severus d'une voix apaisante.

La femme se calma peu à peu, puis reprit sa place près du corps inconscient de son fils.

-Dumbledore l'a laissé chez des moldus? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais appris comment ils le traitaient?

-Je crains, Narcissa, que le vieux fou n'ait été parfaitement au courant des conditions de vie de Po... Gabriel, en supposant même qu'il n'en ait pas été à l'origine.

-Mon Seigneur, vous voulez dire qu'il les aurait... qu'il aurait _payé_ ces gens pour... pour faire _cela_! S'exclama Rabastan avec incrédulité, incapable de donner un nom aux atrocités commises sur le jeune homme, qu'il désignait d'une main.

-La seule manière de le savoir est de lui demander, et je crains qu'il ne soit pas réellement en état de nous répondre maintenant. Répondit Voldemort. Severus, emmène-le dans la chambre d'amis en face de la mienne. Si tu pouvais rester pour veiller sur lui au cas où, je pense que les Malfoy t'en seraient reconnaissants. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, vous pouvez rester, bien entendu. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer.

Il y eut une cacophonie de « Oui, mon Seigneur » alors que les Mangemorts de moindre rang s'inclinaient profondément et quittaient les lieux, tandis que ceux de Première Classe s'inclinaient ou choisissaient de rester en fonction de leurs préférences et de leur état de santé.

Lucius, de son côté, prit son fils dans ses bras et suivit Severus jusqu'à la chambre indiquée par leur Seigneur, où il le déposa sur le grand lit avec douceur, l'habillant d'un pyjama de soie noire. Il laissa ses doigts caresser brièvement la joue maigre, puis se redressa et laissa la place à son épouse, qui lui déposa un baiser léger sur le front avant d'ajuster les couvertures sous son menton avec une douceur toute maternelle. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans les fauteuils conjurés devant la cheminée, dans laquelle ronflait un feu vigoureux, et attendirent, attendirent que le jeune homme se réveille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?<br>Une p'tite review pour une pauvre auteure en mal d'affection? XD  
>REVIEW?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**O...k... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... Deux, à la réflexion. WOW et MERCI! Quand j'ai vu toutes les reviews que j'ai eues pour le premier chapitre, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Juste... WOW! C'est incroyable! J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, désolée pour ceux que j'ai zappé^^! Mais en tous cas, merci, merci à tous, vous m'avez vraiment motivée pour continuer cette fic, et je dois dire que sans vous, je n'aurais sans doute pas déjà fini le chapitre 2. Car oui, je me suis retrouvée, après la première section, devant... une énorme panne d'inspiration. Les doigts figés au-dessus du clavier, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, et une bordée de jurons à la bouche, parce que j'étais complètement paumée, que j'hésitais entre deux scénarii, et que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire en attendant...!  
>Bref, grâce à votre soutien, chers lecteurs, j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Voici donc la réponse à plusieurs de vos questions, dont notamment les plaques militaires.<br>Pour tout vous dire, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit la première moitié dans un état second. Dans ma tête, c'est de la soupe, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... XD **

**Alors merci encore et... REVIEW?**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Mensonges

**Auteur:** Tango Dancer

**Couple:** HP/LV(TJ)

**Résumé:** Harry reçoit une lettre. Son monde bascule: toute sa vie n'est que mensonges. Il quitte les Dursleys, change de camp, et rejoint sa véritable famille pour abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se cache sous le masque de la Lumière. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark Side, HP/LV!

**Avertissements:** UA. Certains personnages sont changés, des événements ont lieu qui ne sont pas dans les livres, et les livres 6 et 7 ne sont pas arrivés.  
>Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, le camp de la Lumière en général vont s'en prendre plein la figure, à quelques exceptions près.<br>Homophobes, passez votre chemin, j'ai horreur de l'intolérance, et ceci est une fic dont le couple principal est homosexuel. Voilà.  
>Et ne m'envoyez pas de reviews pour m'enfoncer, ça ne servira à rien du tout à part vous attirer une réponse cinglante. J'accepte volontiers les critiques <strong>constructives et respectueuses<strong>, en revanche.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2:<span>

Il fut réveillé par un rayon de lumière insistant sur son visage. Gabriel ne bougea pas, resta complètement silencieux et immobile, forçant son corps à rester dans l'état détendu du sommeil. C'était un réflexe de survie qu'on lui avait inculqué très tôt. Feindre l'inconscience ou la mort pour tromper le ou les ennemis potentiels, une ruse animale classique, et que beaucoup de trop d'humains avaient oubliée, mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Aussi imprudent que ce soit, les gens avaient beaucoup plus tendance à parler en présence d'un mort ou d'un inconscient que d'un prisonnier éveillé, même si celui-ci n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Et donc, Gabriel, à son réveil, ne bougea pas d'un poil et s'efforça de garder sa respiration régulière et profonde pour ne pas alerter les personnes qui se trouveraient immanquablement dans sa chambre, du fait qu'il était conscient.

Il étendit ses sens, écouta avec attention, les yeux toujours fermés, et capta sans problèmes la respiration d'un... non, deux... trois êtres humains. Lente et rythmée, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, laissant un peu de sa magie tester les environs pour être sûr que le moindre mouvement ne déclencherait pas une alarme qui préviendrait qu'il était debout. Mais non.

Hochant la tête de satisfaction, il retint une grimace. Tout son corps lui semblait lourd, engourdi, et il reconnut sans peine l'effet des potions anti-douleur. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Trois personnes étaient endormies sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Deux têtes blondes et une aux cheveux noir corbeau... Gabriel repoussa les couvertures et passa les jambes par-dessus le bord de son lit, avant de se lever avec précautions. Il s'appuya contre la table de nuit le temps que sa vision s'éclaircisse, puis carra les épaules et s'approcha doucement des trois adultes. Lucius et Narcissa étaient main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés et le visage fatigué jusque dans le sommeil. Avec une infinie tendresse, le jeune homme laissa son regard courir sur son corps frêle, les traits las, la peau pâle et les cheveux soyeux de sa mère, avant de lever la main vers elle... Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de sa pommette, et il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, le bras suspendu en l'air, avant de renoncer. Sa main retomba le long de son corps, et il se tourna vers son père.

Le Chef de la famille Malfoy avait l'air aussi éreinté que sa femme, et un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front. Son expression hautaine avait été complètement effacée par l'inconscience, et sa main libre reposait sur son estomac, dépourvue de gants pour révéler des doigts longs et fins, aristocratiques, comme ceux de sa femme.

Et de Severus. Le Maître des Potions avait le menton sur la poitrine, et aurait sans doute abominablement mal au cou à son réveil. Il était vêtu, non de ses habituelles robes noires d'enseignant, mais d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de soie bleu marine et d'une robe de la même couleur, bordée d'un mince trait argenté. Ses cheveux, pour une fois, n'étaient pas graisseux mais propres et brillants, et Gabriel retint un sourire en voyant le livre de potions encore ouvert sur ses genoux.

Doucement, il recula, et se glissa dans la salle de bains, où ses vêtements, miraculeusement réparés à moins qu'on ne lui en ait trouvé d'autres identiques, l'attendaient sagement. Il les enfila, accueillant avec soulagement la sensation familière du cuir et du métal contre sa peau, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Les adultes ne s'étaient pas réveillés.

Un geste du poignet, et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Dehors, il faisait grand jour, mais il ne pouvait voir personne dans les jardins. Il se hissa sans peine sur le rebord de la fenêtre et resta immobile l'espace de quelques secondes, appréciant la caresse de la brise estivale sur sa peau, agitant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. C'était un véritable délice, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de savourer. Ils étaient en guerre, une guerre dont il était un élément clé, et elle n'allait pas se gagner toute seule. Ses parents, malheureusement, s'ils l'acceptaient, ce qui était fort douteux après qu'ils aient vu les meurtrissures de son corps et deviné son identité, se montreraient selon toute probabilité sur-protecteurs, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa liberté maintenant.

Il avait besoin de pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait, d'avoir carte blanche et de rester maître de ses actions, indépendant.

D'un bond aussi souple que silencieux, Gabriel se laissa tomber dans les jardins, deux étages plus bas, et amortit sa chute d'un sort informulé. Une fois en bas, il s'épousseta, puis se mit en marche et quitta les lieux, protégé par un sortilège de désillusion, sans un regard en arrière. La limite des barrières anti-transplanage franchie, il disparut sans le moindre bruit.

o-O-o

-Narcissa... Narcissa chérie, réveillez-vous!

La tête de la femme roula sur le côté, et elle entrouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Le visage inquiet de son époux était penché sur elle, ses yeux argentés grands ouverts en une expression de... panique? Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

-Gabriel!

Il la retint par le bras, mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, elle s'était tournée vers le lit. Le lit vide.

-Non! Où est-il? Où est-il passé? S'écria-t-elle, désespérée, regardant autour d'elle avec frénésie comme si elle s'attendait à voir son enfant perdu debout dans un coin.

-Narcissa...

-Où est-il? Cria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Lucius! Où est mon enfant!

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la porte s'était ouverte devant le reste des Mangemorts de Première Classe, qui regardaient d'abord la mère affolée, puis le lit vide avant que leurs yeux ne s'éclairent d'une lueur de compréhension. Les bras de Lucius s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de sa compagne alors qu'elle tendait la main vers l'endroit où avait reposé son fils bien-aimé, la ceinturant pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

-Il est parti, Narcissa chérie. Il est parti...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle l'entendit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans son désespoir, ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, et, tel un animal aux abois, elle entendait tout, elle voyait tout, elle percevait tout. Les mots lui parvinrent comme autant de poignards dans le cœur, et elle se figea l'espace d'un instant, le regard vide, avant d'éclater en sanglots, s'effondrant littéralement dans les bras de son mari. Les yeux un peu trop brillants, Lucius la serra contre sa poitrine et la berça doucement tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée que son enfant tant aimé ait été retrouvé juste pour lui être arraché une deuxième fois.

Et dans la chambre pourtant pleine à craquer, une étrange sensation de vide souffla comme une bise hivernale, et les Mangemorts rassemblés ne purent retenir un frisson alors qu'une seule question tombait des lèvres de Lucius Malfoy, inconsciemment sans doute, mais partagée par eux tous.

_Pourquoi, Gabriel, pourquoi?_

o-O-o

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme tressaillit et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, puis se redressa, et rencontra le regard froid et déterminé de son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

_Pourquoi?_

Il pouvait entendre la question d'ici, le désespoir de ses parents, l'incompréhension de sa famille. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Sûrement. Il n'y avait aucune chance que les Malfoy, serviteurs chéris de Voldemort, acceptent de recueillir en leur sein le garçon qui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues de leur Maître pendant près de dix-huit ans.

Il s'ébroua brusquement histoire de se secouer un peu, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.

Il était en retard pour faire son rapport, sa couverture était fichue, Dumbledore savait qu'il l'avait perdu et allait sans aucun doute s'en prendre à Neville pour en faire son Sauveur de rechange. Il abattit le poing contre la glace, se moquant éperdument des morceaux de verre qui vinrent se loger dans sa main lorsqu'elle éclata sous la force du coup.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Il s'assura que toutes ses armes étaient à leur place, dissimulées en des endroits variés de son corps, puis, d'un geste du poignet, mit son masque en place, ne laissant de visible que ses yeux vert d'eau. Personne, il le savait, ne le reconnaîtrait, et ce plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait changé d'apparence. En fait ce changement d'identité tombait à point nommé: les rares personnes qui connaissaient son identité et savaient de quoi il avait l'air ne pourraient jamais le retrouver s'il en décidait autrement... Dans son métier, c'était extrêmement utile.

Un nouveau mouvement du poignet changea la couleur de ses yeux en un vert plus prononcé, émeraude, les yeux de Harry Potter, et il hocha la tête avec satisfaction en direction du miroir. Parfait.

Gabriel traversa ses quartiers d'un pas vif, sans jeter un regard à la pièce, et sortit. Dans le long couloir sombre, il tourna à droite, indifférent aux nombreux cliquetis et grincements produits par l'enclenchement de ses sortilèges de protection et de défense. Il parcourut le couloir à grands pas décidés, le regard fixé droit devant lui, se repérant manifestement sans la moindre difficulté dans le labyrinthe des corridors plus sombres les uns que les autres, et semés de portes toutes identiques à l'exception des runes gravées sur une plaque de bronze, d'argent ou d'or.

Dix minutes plus tard, il frappa trois coups secs à l'une de ces portes, et entra sans attendre de réponse. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était un bureau, relativement bien rangé, avec des étagères couvertes de livres et de dossiers soigneusement classés se dressant le long des murs jusqu'au plafond, deux grandes fenêtres à demi-obscurcies par de lourdes draperies, et un solide bureau de bois couvert de papiers, derrière lequel un homme était assis dans un fauteuil de PDG.

-Ah, Darren. Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit, et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de l'homme, les jambes croisées au genou dans une position traduisant une nonchalance étudiée.

-Directeur.

Le directeur devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, les yeux bruns et les cheveux d'une couleur banale. Il avait un physique parfaitement régulier, moyen, n'était pas particulièrement grand ou mince, n'avait pas plus de muscle que le citoyen lambda, et avait une expression neutre. En d'autres termes, il était extrêmement dangereux.

Un physique passe-partout était un atout précieux dans leur métier, et Gabriel savait parfaitement que le directeur, ou Alex, comme il se faisait appeler, sous ses dehors d'homme gentil mais complètement normal, était en réalité l'un des tueurs les plus redoutables de la planète. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il était parvenu à cette position, après tout.

Le silence dura quelques minutes. Alex observait Gabriel, qui se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller, complètement indifférent.

-Il semble que la guerre dans le monde sorcier ait pris un tournant intéressant.

Il fit une pause, scrutant le visage du jeune homme pour voir s'il savait déjà quelque chose. Peine perdue. Les yeux émeraude ne trahirent pas la moindre émotion, et il soupira intérieurement.

-Apparemment, Harry Potter a disparu. Trahison, enlèvement, assassinat... Personne ne le sait. En revanche, le raid de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère contre Lord Voldemort a échoué, avec de lourdes pertes du côté de la Lumière.

Gabriel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était déjà au courant de tout cela, pour la bonne raison qu'il avait participé aux événements. Alors quel était le but de cette convocation stupide? Comme le silence s'éternisait, il arqua un sourcil élégant.

-Et...?

-Lord Voldemort cherche à consolider ses alliances, et en forger de nouvelles, je pense que tu en es conscient. Il a contacté l'Organisation il y a quelques jours.

-Oh, vraiment?

Alex opina.

-Oui. Evidemment, ta réputation t'a précédé, Darren. Il veut engager nos meilleurs mercenaires. Et bien entendu, il a demandé tes services.

Un silence. Travailler pour Voldemort? Il était tenté, bien sûr. Et ce serait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement il aiderait les Ténèbres et participerait activement à la chute de Dumbledore et sa clique, mais il pourrait également être à proximité de sa famille et les protéger plus efficacement... Même s'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les garder en vie... et entiers. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Très bien. Quelles sont les modalités?

L'homme le sonda du regard l'espace d'un instant, sans doute surpris qu'il ait accepté si rapidement, mais expliqua néanmoins.

-Nous ne pouvons affecter à cette mission que des mercenaires sorciers, ce qui limite les effectifs. En d'autres termes, tu seras accompagné de Chacal, Aleister, Rose, Dawn et Jay. Vous serez logés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et effectuerez des missions sur le terrain. Comme d'habitude, vous aurez le droit de refuser une mission si vous la jugez trop dangereuse ou irréalisable. Vous restez masqués en permanence, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu.

Une pause.

-Évidemment, tu es le leader désigné. Tu as carte blanche pour ce qui est des insubordinations ou autres... problèmes de ce genre.

Le regard d'Alex s'était fait rusé sur les derniers mots, et un sourire froid s'étira sur les lèvres de son agent, visible même derrière le masque.

-Très bien. Quand commençons-nous?

L'autre lui tendit un dossier.

-Vous partez ce soir. Toutes les infos sont ici. Rendez-vous avec les autres à l'entrée à sept heures. Je suggère que tu te reposes d'ici-là.

Gabriel prit les papiers, les coinça sous son bras et esquissa un bref salut militaire, le dos droit et les pieds joints, avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce.

o-O-o

L'ancienne salle de bal du manoir Serpentard était bondée. Lord Voldemort attendait en effet l'arrivée d'alliés d'importance, les célèbres mercenaires de l'Organisation Gouvernementale des Opérations Spéciales et Éliminations Délicates. L'OGOSED, ou OGED pour les intimes, n'était pas exactement une section légale du gouvernement, et les deux dernières initiales étaient classifiées top secret et dévoilées qu'à une poignée de grands pontes qui avaient besoin de l'information pour travailler.

Les mercenaires, du nombre desquels figurerait Darren Frost, seraient au nombre de six, une équipe de professionnels, qui n'avaient jusque-là jamais échoué dans une mission, et étaient connus dans le monde souterrain et les hautes sphères politiques et militaires pour leurs exploits. Assassinats, infiltrations, vols, enlèvements, il n'était rien qu'ils ne sachent faire, et ils se tiraient toujours de leurs « aventures » avec brio, sans laisser la moindre trace.

Cependant, la raison de l'atmosphère tendue n'était autre que Darren Frost, plus connu sous le nom de Serval. L'homme était un véritable mystère. Il était le meilleur élément de l'OGED, un génie, un prodige l'égal duquel on n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Ses missions étaient toujours des succès impeccables, rien ne permettait jamais de le retrouver ou de remonter jusqu'à lui, personne ne se rendait compte qu'un crime avait été commis jusqu'à la découverte du corps, et il était le mercenaire le plus convoité d'Europe, si ce n'est du monde.

Et aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort avait réussi à s'assurer non seulement ses services, mais également ceux d'une demi-douzaine d'autres agents sorciers, volontaires et surentraînés. Avec cela, les Ténèbres étaient pratiquement certaines de gagner. La victoire était à portée de main, et les murmures surexcités qui couraient parmi les Mangemorts de Seconde Classe en témoignaient. Les membres de la Première Classe, eux, se tenaient dignement devant leur Seigneur, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des assassins, et dissimulant leur curiosité sous un masque d'indifférence étudiée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, était assis sur son trône, et caressait la tête de Nagini d'un air absent. Les agents de l'OGED seraient pile à l'heure, il en avait la certitude. Un rapide _tempus_ lui apprit qu'il était 18h59. Plus qu'une minute. Les secondes défilaient à toute vitesse devant lui, les chiffres verts se transformant sans cesse puis, soudain, les chiffres les plus gros mutèrent à leur tour.

19h00.

Les flammes de la cheminée changèrent de couleur et rugirent, et une silhouette mince et longiligne, une femme, d'après ses courbes, émergea de l'âtre. Faisant un pas sur le côté, elle fut aussitôt suivie par une autre femme, puis trois hommes, qui se rangèrent tous sur la droite, au repos, les jambes légèrement écartées mais les pieds fermement campés sur le sol, les épaules droites, les mains derrière le dos. Ils étaient tous enveloppés d'une longue cape grise dégradée jusqu'à être noire autour des chevilles, et ceux qui se rappelaient des vêtements du jeune Gabriel Malfoy lorsqu'il était venu à leur aide quelques jours à peine auparavant, écarquillèrent les yeux sous le coup des possibilités qu'une telle coïncidence offrait.

Et puis, alors que tout le monde observait les cinq agents, s'interrogeant quant à leur immobilité et leur mutisme, les flammes virèrent au vert une nouvelle fois, et un nouvel agent déboucha du réseau de cheminette d'un pas gracieux, comme si le voyage avait été un pas fait dans la rue. Sa tête encapuchonnée se tourna brièvement vers ses hommes, qui s'étaient redressé encore plus à son arrivée.

-Repos.

Il avait une voix basse, chaude, agréable, et pourtant, très autoritaire. Les cinq se mirent en formation derrière lui, et tous s'avancèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Lord Voldemort. Fit le leader, sans doute Darren Frost. Je suis Serval. Voici, Epine, Aube, Noir, Chacal et Sangsue.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans ma demeure. Je suis Lord Voldemort, et voici mes Mangemorts. J'espère que notre collaboration sera... des plus fructueuses...

L'assassin inclina légèrement la tête.

-Oh, elle le sera, Seigneur, soyez-en certain.

o-O-o

Les mercenaires avaient été installés dans les suites les plus luxueuses que le manoir Serpentard avait à offrir, et avaient semblé satisfaits. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, se contentant de laisser la parole à leur chef, et celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement loquace, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque c'était nécessaire, soit pour les salutations d'usage et les onomatopées à peine polies dont il se servait pour répondre aux questions.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les Mangemorts apprirent à connaître les agents de l'OGED, c'est-à-dire à les laisser tranquille. Ils restaient toujours entre eux, parlaient peu mais observaient attentivement tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et étaient constamment sur leurs gardes. Ils savaient se fondre dans les ombres, et s'avérèrent être des stratèges hors pair. Ou du moins, Serval en était un: c'était lui qui, en tant que commandant des assassins, prenait les décisions et conseillait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou élaborait des plans de batailles.

Ils s'étaient joints à quelques raids et missions plus délicates, des expéditions qui auraient pu tourner fort mal, ou auraient été impossibles à réussir sans eux, et qui s'étaient terminées en succès éclatants. Mais même si la guerre progressait bien, les Mangemorts de Première Classe et leur Seigneur ne pouvaient qu'être particulièrement intrigués par Darren Frost.

Pour une raison qui leur échappait, le jeune homme semblait avoir un faible pour les Malfoy, et ne les quittait jamais des yeux. Draco, surtout, faisait l'objet de cette surveillance constante, et où qu'il aille, il pouvait sentir ce regard intense rivé sur lui, imperturbable. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce comportement qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, et ses parents non plus, mais ils commençaient à croire que, peut-être, cela avait un rapport avec le fait que les vêtements que Gabriel portait lorsqu'il était venu à leur secours étaient identiques à ceux des mercenaires.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir, n'y tenant plus, ils décidèrent se confronter à lui, et lui demander les réponses dont ils avaient tant besoin. Darren Frost, au contraire de ses hommes qui préféraient se retirer entre eux le soir et rester dans leurs appartements, s'installait en général dans le salon avec eux, et lisait, assis devant la cheminée, son masque toujours en place. Il était si discret, qu'ils auraient presque pu en oublier sa présence. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient décidés à obtenir des explications, et ils se tournèrent donc vers lui d'un bel ensemble dès qu'il se fût assis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre son livre.

Ils sentirent les yeux perçants du mercenaire les scruter alors qu'il analysait leur position, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'ils parlent.

-Nous avons des questions. Finit par dire Lucius, s'attirant par là un infime hochement de tête.

-Posez.

L'homme hésita, et Bellatrix prit les choses en main.

-Lucius et Narcissa ont revu leur fils perdu l'autre jour, Gabriel Alexander. Dit-elle. Il portait exactement le même uniforme que vous.

Une pause.

-Et...?

-Et il a disparu il y a deux semaines.

-Nous aimerions savoir si il fait partie de votre organisation, et s'il va bien.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse de l'assassin, retenant leur respiration sous le coup de l'angoisse. L'autre avait la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, comme s'il réfléchissait, et il fut un moment à reprendre la parole.

-Effectivement. Fit-il lentement. Gabriel est... l'un de mes bons amis. Il... Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en pleine forme. Il est actuellement... en mission.

Il releva la tête, mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à voir son visage sous les ombres du capuchon.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé... de nous?

Cette fois, c'était Draco qui avait parlé, et ses yeux gris montraient tellement d'inquiétude, d'espoir et d'angoisse curieuse à la fois, que Darren ne put retenir un petit rire qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux aux Mangemorts rassemblés.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-il parti? La question, impulsive, venait de Narcissa. Un long soupir émana du capuchon.

-Gabriel était... incertain quant à votre acceptation de lui. Vous devez sans doute être au courant de son ancienne identité...

-Harry Potter. Fit Severus.

Darren inclina la tête dans sa direction.

-Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui, manipulé, ignorait tout de sa famille, a été élevé pour vous haïr, vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, a envoyé son propre père à Azkaban sans le vouloir. Harry Potter qui est censé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou être tué par lui. En d'autres termes, tout vous prédispose à le haïr et il n'est pas... prêt à affronter cela.

Silence.

-Gabriel... regrette d'être parti. Il aurait voulu rester. Mais...

Il n'acheva pas. Il n'en était pas besoin: ils avaient compris sans même qu'il le formule. Le fils aîné des Malfoy avait peur, et ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir le dégoût et la haine dans leurs yeux. Il y eut un long moment de silence alors qu'ils ruminaient ces révélations.

-Pourriez-vous... pourriez-vous le contacter? Lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, que nous sommes là pour lui? Que nous l'aimons, et que jamais, jamais nous ne laisserons les manipulations d'un vieux timbré se dresser entre lui et nous?

Darren hésita. Bien sûr, il pouvait _contacter_ Gabriel, lui faire savoir que ses parents étaient prêts à l'accueillir à bras ouverts... Mais était-il prêt à leur faire face? Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu parmi les Mangemorts, attentifs à sa réponse, et qui virent ses doigts se crisper violemment sur l'accoudoir.

Non. Il avait besoin de temps. Encore un peu de temps. Il voulait une famille, il voulait _sa_ famille. Mais se révéler à eux...

C'était trop tôt. Il inclina la tête.

-Je lui parlerai lorsqu'il reviendra de mission.

-Quand?

Draco eut l'étrange impression que lorsque l'homme répondit à sa question, il souriait, et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Dites-lui qu'il peut venir. Quand il le voudra. Fit Voldemort, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

Darren se tourna vers lui, et opina du chef.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il reprit son livre. La conversation était terminée.

o-O-o

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Gabriel observa les Malfoy avec encore plus d'intensité qu'à l'ordinaire. Leurs paroles durant la soirée au coin du feu l'avaient bouleversé, et il avait énormément de mal à se décider. Que faire? Ils prétendaient ne pas se soucier de son ancienne identité, être prêts à l'accueillir à bras ouverts, quelles que soient ses origines... Mais pourraient-ils réellement affronter la personne qu'il était, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, et surtout, les souillures de son corps, si différent de la pureté de leur sang et de leur lignée? Tout en eux n'était que pureté, et lui était sale, marqué par les hommes comme un être indigne.

Son corps était impur, son âme, corrompue. Il avait du sang sur les mains, était un assassin, un mercenaire. Il prenait des vies pour de l'argent, sans hésiter, sans jamais se poser de questions. Et pourtant, tout puissant qu'il fût, jamais il n'avait réussi à se protéger des Dursley, des _moldus_ qui avaient infligé la flétrissure ultime à son corps mortel, jamais il ne s'était défendu, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur eux.

La vérité était qu'il était un lâche, méprisable et répugnant, digne seulement des flammes de l'enfer et de la honte. Il était une tache sur le nom et le blason de sa famille, et pourtant, malgré toute sa peur et sa crainte de les salir, il les voulait. Il voulait se révéler à eux, leur dire la vérité, se blottir dans les bras de ses parents comme un tout petit enfant, découvrir ce qu'était une relation fraternelle, d'avoir un père qui vous aime et une mère qui s'inquiète sincèrement pour vous...

Il voulait...

-Gabriel est-il revenu de mission?

Il s'immobilisa dans le couloir qu'il était en train de parcourir, et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, avant de se détourner. Derrière lui se tenaient Draco, Severus, Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix et son mari.

-Pas encore. Fit-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il sentit confusément que Draco faisait un mouvement vers lui, et s'arrêta, avant de se retourner pour leur faire face complètement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez?

Son... frère avait les poings serrés, la posture rigide, la mâchoire crispée, et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Je vous demande pardon? S'enquit poliment Gabriel.

-J'ai dit « qu'est-ce que vous cachez? »! Arrêtez de mentir! Je sais que vous nous mentez, mais pas à quel sujet! Alors dites-le! Dites-le nous! Il est mort? Gravement blessé? Ou alors... vous ne l'avez jamais vu?

Il s'était approché d'un pas menaçant, et se tenait à présent tout près de Gabriel, qu'il saisit soudain au collet. Le mercenaire ne bougea pas.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, espèce de traître?

Brutalement, il repoussa le capuchon, dévoilant les cheveux noirs de l'autre, et les yeux émeraude si familiers... Mais il n'y avait pas de cicatrice, et la tignasse désordonnée qui avait été celle de Harry Potter était ici longue et soyeuse, attachée en une longue queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Très doucement, Darren posa une main gantée sur les doigts fins de son frère, et les desserra avec délicatesse avant de faire un pas en arrière.

-Les mercenaires sont tenus au secret, Draco. Dit-il gentiment. Mais Gabriel n'est pas mort, je te le promets. Il va bien. Sa mission s'est juste un peu prolongée, voilà tout.

Et avec un doux sourire visible à la manière dont ses traits se détendirent derrière le masque, il effleura brièvement la joue du jeune homme, du bout des doigts, puis recula d'un pas et se détourna, remettant son capuchon en place.

o-O-o

Deux jours plus tard, la méfiance vis-à-vis de Darren Frost et de sa relation à Gabriel Alexander Malfoy avait augmenté de façon exponentielle, et c'est à peine si les Mangemorts et leur Maître toléraient encore sa présence. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui, de son savoir et de ses capacités, et ils tâchaient donc de passer outre leur énervement, sans pour autant se priver de lui témoigner toujours plus de froideur, voire même de la haine. Draco ne pouvait plus le voir sans avoir envie de lui casser la figure, et les adultes Malfoy se retenaient à peine de le stupéfixier pour l'attacher à une chaise et l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il savait sur leur fils.

Le jeune homme, cependant, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et continuait ses activités tout à fait naturellement, comme si rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'affectait. Et pourtant, Salazar savait qu'il en souffrait.

Mais le temps n'était pas venu, et puis, il avait besoin de plus... il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

Pas encore.

Bientôt.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le jour d'une mission particulièrement difficile au Ministère, où ils devaient s'infiltrer pour récupérer toutes les données possibles sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que les codes de sécurité du gouvernement, et surtout du Département de la Justice Magique.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Il s'était infiltré, seul, dans les bâtiments, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, plus discret qu'un murmure. Il rasait les murs, indiscernable, et avait obtenu les documents sans la moindre difficulté, en faisant des copies pour être certain que personne ne se rende compte de son intrusion.

Ensuite, il était reparti, ou plutôt, il avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie... où l'attendaient une bonne douzaine d'Aurors, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Or, il était sûr et certain de n'avoir déclenché aucune alarme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur les causes de sa découverte, cependant, car il avait eu fort à faire avec les trente-cinq adversaires qui lui étaient tombé dessus avec rage, fermement résolus à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Ils avaient failli réussir.

Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu, mais Tonks s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe d'uniforme, et s'était effondrée sur Dumbledore, qui lui-même était tombé sur Maugrey, déséquilibrant Shacklebolt, et ainsi de suite. Et Gabriel avait pu s'enfuir. Il avait pris la cheminée jusqu'aux Trois Balais, à Pré-Au-Lard, profitant de ce que le bar soit fermé à cette heure de la nuit, et de là, avait transplané pour différentes destinations complètement éparpillées, avant de revenir au Manoir de Serpentard, complètement épuisé, les vêtements en lambeaux, plusieurs membres l'épaule gauche déboîtée, la cheville droite foulée, des lacérations et des brûlures partout sur le torse, et les jambes en compote à force de se déplacer physiquement et magiquement en dépit de l'état dangereusement bas de ses réserves magiques. Les dégâts infligés par le côté de la « Lumière », par-dessus le marché, n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire, et c'est en boitant lourdement qu'il pénétra dans le manoir, se dirigeant vers ses quartiers sans même remarquer les têtes qui sortirent du petit salon où les Mangemorts se réunissaient chaque soir.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, balança les papiers volés sur son bureau, puis se planta devant le grand miroir et retira sa cape, son masque et son t-shirt, annulant le glamour sur ses yeux et ses cheveux par la même occasion.

Il y eut une exclamation. Surpris, il releva les yeux, et se figea.

Le miroir, loin de ne refléter que sa propre silhouette, montrait également celles de ses parents, Draco, ses amis Serpentard, Lord Voldemort et le reste des Mangemorts de Première Classe. Et il était dos à eux.

Gabriel ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun sens à essayer de se cacher: ils avaient vu son dos, vu ses cicatrices, vu ses cheveux et son visage. Ils avaient tout vu.

Ils savaient qui il était.

Il y eut un silence pesant alors qu'ils le détaillaient des yeux, et il se força à rester immobile, attendant leur réaction sans toutefois se détourner du miroir. Il avait mal, atrocement mal, la douleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps, à présent, et il devait faire un immense effort de volonté ne serait-ce que pour rester debout. Mais il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, pas maintenant. C'était trop dangereux.

-Alors c'est ce que tu nous cachais... Dit finalement Draco d'une voix blanche.

Leurs yeux, vert d'eau d'une indifférence calculée, et gris écarquillés, se rencontrèrent dans le miroir. Gabriel hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi cette comédie?

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement.

-Comédie? Ce n'était pas une comédie. Je suis Darren Frost.

Un silence, toujours aussi lourd. Ses jambes se plièrent sous lui, et il grimaça, la sueur au front, avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. Personne ne fit un geste pour l'aider, et il s'en sentit étrangement reconnaissant, et aussi... déçu? Il faillit hausser les épaules, puis se ravisa, étant donné l'état dans lequel était son bras gauche, mieux valait éviter les mouvements brusques.

Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, et fit venir à lui la trousse de secours qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il n'était pas sûr que Severus accepterait de l'aider, surtout au vu de son ancienne identité, et il préférait éviter de se faire empoisonner pour une revanche morbide. Si mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, il se réservait quand même le droit de choisir l'heure et la meilleure façon de partir.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit soudain Voldemort, et il lui jeta un regard aussi étonné que reconnaissant pour la diversion.

-Je ne sais pas, grommela-t-il en se penchant sur sa cheville foulée, tout allait bien jusqu'à la sortie. Je suis tombé dans une embuscade de l'Ordre et des Aurors.

-Combien?

Gabriel haussa les épaules et grimaça de douleur.

-Une trentaine. Répondit-il néanmoins. Mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai pris quelque chose. J'ai pris mes précautions.

Il se redressa après avoir conjuré un bac de glace pour sa cheville, et fit bouger le miroir pour avoir une meilleure vue de son torse couvert de sang. Retenant un juron, il nettoya les plaies d'un geste du poignet, puis tendit la main vers le coffret de secours... pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

Son cœur fit un raté lorsqu'il l'aperçut, étroitement serré entre les bras de Narcissa, qui le regardait d'un air impénétrable, tout comme le reste de la famille. Instantanément, son visage se ferma, et il se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise, ignorant la souffrance que sa posture déclenchait en lui. Les quatre Malfoy se défièrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, chacun d'eux refusant de détourner le regard, et puis, soudain, Draco fit un pas en avant, se planta devant lui.

CLAC!

Et lui assena une gifle retentissante.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

-Espèce de salaud! Cria le blond, l'air absolument hors de lui. Comment as-tu osé?

Gris orage et vert d'eau se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant, et Gabriel détourna les yeux vers ses parents, ne rencontrant sur leur visage que froideur et impassibilité. Même leur regard était glacé. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, si fort, qu'il fut étonné que personne ne l'entende, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ces considérations.

Avec un sec hochement de tête, Gabriel Alexander Malfoy, précédemment connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter, aîné disparu de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Malfoy, se détourna et, indifférent au fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon, avait la cheville foulée et de nombreuses blessures, quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui des Mangemorts de Première Classe silencieux et complètement atterrés.

Car dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids, ils avaient pu voir briller une lueur de désespoir confinant à la folie, une lueur de souffrance qui n'avait rien à voir avec les dégâts physiques de son corps, et pire que cette tristesse qui leur déchirait leur cœur, était l'insoutenable acceptation, la résignation, et même la _compréhension_ que personne, pas même sa propre famille, ne pourrait vouloir de lui. Ne pourrait l'aimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Soupir. Draco, mon ami, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il y avait des moments où il vaut mieux fermer sa grande g***le?<br>Enfin...  
>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Soupe ou pas soupe?<br>Cette pauvre auteure a toujours besoin d'affection!  
>REVIEW?<br>P.S: Je ne me suis jamais foulé la cheville, mais je crois bien qu'on met de la glace, non?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, mais que vois-je? Ne serait-ce pas le chapitre 3? *Se frotte les yeux* Mais si! Et en plus, il est carrément long!  
>Que vous avez de la chance, les jeunes XD! J'ai réussi à le finir avant demain! Car oui, demain, je pars en vacances, donc pas de chapitre avant deux semaines, je pense...<br>Donc, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...  
>Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai répondu à tout le monde... je crois^^!<br>Wala wala... Bisoux tout le monde et...  
>REVIEW? <strong>

**P.S: Ah oui, et je ne me suis pas relue *rougit de honte*, je l'avoue, donc dites-moi si vous voyez des énormités!**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Mensonges

**Auteur:** Tango Dancer

**Couple:** HP/LV(TJ)

**Résumé:** Harry reçoit une lettre. Son monde bascule: toute sa vie n'est que mensonges. Il quitte les Dursleys, change de camp, et rejoint sa véritable famille pour abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se cache sous le masque de la Lumière. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark Side, HP/LV!

**Avertissements:** UA. Certains personnages sont changés, des événements ont lieu qui ne sont pas dans les livres, et les livres 6 et 7 ne sont pas arrivés.  
>Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, le camp de la Lumière en général vont s'en prendre plein la figure, à quelques exceptions près.<br>Homophobes, passez votre chemin, j'ai horreur de l'intolérance, et ceci est une fic dont le couple principal est homosexuel. Voilà.  
>Et ne m'envoyez pas de reviews pour m'enfoncer, ça ne servira à rien du tout à part vous attirer une réponse cinglante. J'accepte volontiers les critiques <strong>constructives et respectueuses<strong>, en revanche.

**Dans ce chapitre:** Langage! Et insinuations sexuelles! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span>

Gabriel était penché sur une table, observant une grande carte de l'Europe étalée sur le bois plusieurs fois centenaire mais dans un état impeccable, ses subordonnés autour de lui, écoutant silencieusement ses instructions, et ignorant soigneusement les Mangemorts qui l'observaient depuis le mur opposé. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser interrompre son briefing simplement en étant présents, et de toutes façons, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient rejeté, il n'avait plus d'autre solution -non qu'il en ait considéré d'autre, d'ailleurs- que de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, c'est-à-dire rester solitaire.

-Vous recevrez les plans des bâtiments ce soir, et j'attends de vous que vous les ayez mémorisés en détail demain matin à la première heure. Simulations à neuf heures. Je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre bavure sur ce coup, est-ce clair?

-Oui monsieur. Répondirent-ils d'une voix basse mais ferme, et il se redressa avec un sec hochement de tête.

-Des questions?

Les yeux dorés de Jay se posèrent sur lui, calculateurs et presque défiants.

-En effet... t'es-tu _remis_ de tes blessures, Darren?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, percevant parfaitement le sous-entendu: il avait été blessé, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, et s'était donc fait prendre. En d'autres termes, par cette question, le mercenaire insinuait qu'il était faible. Une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, il répondit néanmoins d'une voix calme:

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Sangsue, et je suggère que tu restes à ta place avant que je ne t'y remette...

La menace était claire, l'atmosphère, lourde. Jay fit un pas en arrière, les prunelles sombres, mais inclina la tête.

-Disposez. Ordonna Gabriel d'un ton métallique, et ils se dispersèrent.

L'assassin rassembla ses papiers d'un geste de la main, les protégeant d'une pléthore de sortilèges et malédictions, avant de les tendre à Dawn, qui était restée là. La jeune femme, plus âgée que lui, était, sinon une amie, une compagne d'armes en qui il avait une certaine confiance, et il savait que les documents ne risquaient rien avec elle. Sans un mot, elle les prit et s'éloigna en direction de ses quartiers. Gabriel, lui, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux sorciers qui l'observaient toujours, mais les ignora, tourna les talons et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

o-O-o

_Qu'ai-je fait?_

La question ne cessait de se répéter dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il regardait la silhouette fuyante de son frère pour la énième fois cette semaine. Sept jours, cela faisait sept jours qu'il était revenu de cette mission au Ministère, blessé et affaibli et que lui, son frère, l'avait frappé en l'insultant presque.

Sept jours que Gabriel, l'enfant chéri des Malfoy, perdu depuis toujours, élevé par une famille de moldus barbares et qui le haïssaient, avait quitté la pièce avec cette lueur de démence naissante mêlée à de la résignation dans les yeux, sept jours qu'il les évitait sans en avoir l'air, sept jours que son regard vert d'eau était devenu plus impénétrable que les murs d'une forteresse.

Ses parents n'osaient plus l'approcher, et les Mangemorts non plus, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais la première fois n'avait pas été concluante, et ils préféraient le laisser seul pour le moment, même si leur cœur saignait à l'idée d'avoir fait tant de mal à leur fils chéri. Car ils savaient, aussi pénible que cela soit, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour mériter sa confiance, et il le leur avait bien fait comprendre lors de leur première et dernière tentative pour le coincer et l'obliger à s'expliquer, et qui avait débouché sur un désastre, des menaces de mutilation sérieuses, et un dos raide qui s'éloignait, après que deux yeux vert d'eau leur aient infligé la brûlure d'un regard aussi meurtrier que glacial. Gabriel, après s'être autorisé à tenter sa chance une première fois et s'e^tre fait rejeter, avait abandonné tout espoir, et laissé tomber.

Sous leurs yeux impuissants, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, avait cessé de lire en leur compagnie le soir, et occupait ses journées à des activités productives pour la guerre plus que pour lui-même. En d'autres termes, il s'entraînait, mangeait, dormait, travaillait sur des plans de bataille et des stratégies, s'entraînait encore, partait en mission, et le cycle recommençait.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ était-il allé frapper son frère en l'agressant rageusement, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait eu une existence difficile jusque-là, et que d'après ses propres paroles, il avait regretté devoir partir, mais avait peur d'être rejeté? Rejet qui s'était produit, comme il l'avait craint et prévu, sauf que cela n'avait pas été pour les motifs qu'il pensait.

Il se souvenait de cette première discussion avec l'assassin Darren Frost, oh, il n'avait pas oublié! Car à la lumière de la révélation de sa véritable identité, elle prenait une toute autre tournure, et toutes ces hésitations, ces secrets, ce doux sourire et le léger effleurement de sa joue par les doigts gantés du mercenaire... revêtait un sens nouveau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« _Gabriel était... incertain quant à votre acceptation de lui. Je suppose que vous connaissez son ancienne identité... _»

« _Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui, manipulé, ignorait tout de sa famille, a été élevé pour vous haïr, vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, a envoyé son propre père à Azkaban sans le vouloir. Harry Potter qui est censé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou être tué par lui. En d'autres termes, tout vous prédispose à le haïr et il n'est pas... prêt à affronter cela._ »

Tout vous prédispose à le haïr, et il n'est pas... prêt à affronter cela.

Assis au coin du feu, Draco enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les doigts dérangeant ses mèches blondes impeccablement arrangées sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention.

Qu'avait-il fait?

Comment avait-il _pu_? Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son propre frère, quand il _savait_ à quel point il avait souffert?

-Draco?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il releva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Blaise. Le reste du groupe se tenait debout à quelques pas en arrière du métis, et le jeune homme se redressa.

-Ça va?

Il acquiesça sèchement de la tête. Pansy plissa les yeux, tandis que Théo fronçait les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur, imité par Daphné et les autres.

-Arrête de mentir, Draco. Surtout que c'est une tentative assez pitoyable.

Ils prirent les sièges disponibles, l'entourant ainsi en guise de soutien tacite, et cette fois, c'est Daphné qui prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Il détourna la tête, et l'inquiétude céda la place à la colère. Regarde-moi! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu comprends! Si Gabriel est comme ça, si les choses en sont au point où elles en sont, c'est d'abord à cause de ses ravisseurs, et ensuite de ses moldus! Tu n'y es pour rien, tes parents n'y sont pour rien!

-Je l'ai _frappé_, Daphné.

-Tu étais choqué, c'est compréhensible. Raisonna Théo. Et d'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en veuille.

Des prunelles couleur d'orage se rivèrent sur lui, reflétant toute la colère et l'incrédulité du Serpentard.

-Tu plaisantes? Pourquoi nous éviterait-il, s'il ne nous en veut pas?

Le jeune Nott soupira d'un air condescendant, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, c'était d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un adulte qui explique quelque chose de très simple à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

-Il a peur de s'attacher, Draco, ça me paraît évident.

L'autre le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Ce que tu dois comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est qu'il a été battu, blessé et insulté, rabaissé plus bas que terre par la seule famille qu'il ait jamais connu pendant seize ans de sa vie. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir jamais reçu de l'affection de la part de qui que ce soit, et se croit selon toute probabilité indigne d'être aimé. La seule chose pour laquelle on le reconnaît et le complimente, c'est son talent pour tout ce qui est combat, assassinat, etc.

-En d'autres termes, embraya Blaise, il pense que vous avez raison de le rejeter, que votre réaction est normale, et donc que s'il vous laisse tranquille, tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Surtout que, si tu m'en crois, il s'était laissé espérer. Reprit Daphné. C'est assez courant, chez les enfants battus, et tu sais qu'il y en a plein à Serpentard, je ne comprends comment tu as pu passer à côté d'un raisonnement aussi simple. Gabriel a espéré, même si c'était inconscient, trouver une famille aimante, mais lorsque tu l'as frappé, il a eu ce qui ressemblait à une confirmation de l'idée que personne ne pourra jamais vouloir de lui, et que, comme on le lui a enseigné, les émotions sont une faiblesse, parce que ton geste lui a fait _mal_, Draco. Donc, il veut s'en débarrasser, et redevenir un bloc de glace impassible et dépourvu de sentiments.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophés.

-Mais... que faut-il que je fasse? Il refuse même de nous regarder!

Une pause, puis Blaise reprit la parole, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le visage de son ami.

-Va lui parler. Dit-il simplement.

-Mais...

-Va lui parler, Draco. Répéta Pansy.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Confirma Théo. Plus tu attends, et plus il s'éloigne. Ne le laisse pas disparaître une deuxième fois, Drake. Même s'il n'en est pas conscient, il n'y survivrait pas.

-Va lui parler. Renchérit Daphné avec un signe encourageant de la tête.

-Il est dans les jardins. Le renseigna le métis, alors que son ami se levait, l'air déterminé.

o-O-o

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait extraordinairement bon goût quand il s'agissait de l'arrangement de sa propriété et des hectares qui allaient avec.

Telle avait été l'impression que le parc du Manoir avait faite sur Gabriel lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans l'exploration des jardins, et avait parcouru durant des heures les allées délimitées par des buis plusieurs fois centenaires, soigneusement entretenus, en admirant les arbres et les fleurs artistiquement combinées et disposées en massifs ravissants.

Il aimait particulièrement le petit étang, entouré d'un espace d'herbe vierge et grasse, et dans les eaux duquel un saule pleureur venait tremper ses longues tresses de verdure. Son épais feuillage lui offrait l'ombre dont il avait besoin si la chaleur se faisait trop forte, et l'eau pouvait le rafraîchir comme lui offrir une occasion de nager pour se délasser, ou s'entraîner, au choix. L'espace qui entourait l'étendue d'eau constituait également un excellent terrain d'exercice où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé, et il venait juste de terminer une séance d'entraînement.

Debout sur la berge, il observait l'eau en silence, les yeux mi-clos pour se protéger de la réverbération, vêtu seulement d'un haut noir moulant, dont les manches s'arrêtaient quelques centimètres au-dessus du coude, et de son habituel pantalon de combat noir, combiné aux bottillons en peau de dragon de la même couleur. La tenue soulignait sa silhouette athlétique, mettant en valeur les muscles de son tronc, la longueur de ses jambes et la courbure de ses reins.

-Je vois que vous appréciez mes jardins.

Gabriel, qui l'avait entendu venir, ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise, ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Vous avez du goût.

Voldemort s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir debout à sa hauteur.

-C'est un endroit où personne ne va jamais.

-Ils ont tort. Dit simplement l'assassin. C'est magnifique.

Un silence.

-Comment êtes-vous devenu Darren Frost?

Gabriel lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un fantôme de sourire.

-Droit au but? Voilà qui n'est pas très Serpentard de votre part, Lord Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme reprenne la parole.

-A l'âge de quatre ans, mon oncle m'a battu pour la première fois. Il m'avait frappé jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine respirer, et m'avait laissé pour mort à l'arrière de la maison, sachant que personne ne me verrait ici, et que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en tirer. C'était la nuit. Je pense qu'il espérait que je meure, mais il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que j'étais un sorcier, alors que c'était la raison pour laquelle il me battait.

Il fit une pause, le regard perdu dans le vague, conscient qu'à côté de lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'écoutait attentivement.

-Ce soir-là, j'étais aux portes de la mort. Mais dans un ultime effort de volonté, j'ai transplané sans le faire exprès, dans la rue. Et j'ai atterri aux pieds d'Alex.

-Le patron de l'OGED?

Gabriel confirma de la tête.

-Lui-même. Il était avec Dawn, qui n'avait alors que dix ans, et dont c'était la première mission. Ils m'ont emmené au quartier général, m'ont soigné, et renvoyé chez moi. Ils savaient qui j'étais, bien entendu, et ils sont revenus régulièrement, pour vérifier que je n'étais pas mort, me soutenir, et, finalement, me proposer de rejoindre leur organisation. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait, mais j'ai accepté. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche. Comme mes journées étaient bloquées par les corvées que m'assignait ma tante, nous utilisions un retourneur de temps pour m'entraîner au même titre que les autres, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe toujours, j'apprenais beaucoup plus vite qu'eux.

Il s'interrompit brièvement.

-Dawn disait que j'étais doué, elle le pense toujours, je crois, et Alex, que j'ai ça dans le sang.

Silence.

-Et ensuite? Comment avez-vous fait pour combiner Poudlard et les missions?

Gabriel eut un petit rire amer.

-L'une des premières choses que l'on m'a apprises est d'adapter mon corps à un rythme de vie où le sommeil n'a que très peu de place. Et si jamais elles sont vraiment d'une importance telle qu'il m'est impossible de les effectuer de nuit, alors j'utilise un retourneur de temps. Ce n'est plus nécessaire à présent, cependant.

Voldemort acquiesça pensivement. Effectivement, maintenant que Gabriel avait révélé son existence, et donc la fin de sa supercherie à Dumbledore, il ne pourrait jamais retourner à Poudlard, et aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour se consacrer pleinement à son métier de mercenaire.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Saint Potter, comme aimait à vous appeler Draco, était en réalité Darren Frost.

Gabriel ricana.

-Comme on peut se tromper.

-En effet. Sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, puis Voldemort se détourna.

-Merci de m'avoir répondu.

Il reçut un hochement de tête pour toute réponse, et s'éloigna, disparaissant rapidement derrière les buis... au moment-même où quelqu'un d'autre pénétrait dans la clairière. L'assassin soupira.

-Gabriel...

Il se raidit, mais se retourna lentement pour faire face à son frère. Le blond l'observait avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte et d'hésitation, et il soupira derechef, avant de se détendre un peu pour l'inciter à parler. Mais le garçon semblait paralysé par quelque chose d'invisible.

-Que veux-tu?

La question, sèche, sembla suffire à Draco, qui sortit de sa transe, et fit quelques pas en avant. Il y avait une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux couleur d'orage, et Gabriel haussa un sourcil, intrigué malgré lui.

Draco s'arrêta à un mètre à peine de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, relevant le menton dans un geste de défi.

-Parler.

-Parler? Répéta Gabriel, sceptique.

-Parler.

L'aîné secoua la tête d'un air las.

-Ne te force pas, Draco. C'est bon.

-C'est bon et tu comprends, c'est ça?

L'agressivité du ton du Serpentard le fit se raidir, particulièrement lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux étaient étrécis, comme ceux d'un chat en colère.

-Arrête ça, Gabriel. Ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour... c'était stupide, et je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Enfin si, je sais, se corrigea-t-il, mais... Tu veux bien m'écouter? Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre ou quoi que ce soit, juste... écoute, d'accord?

Il y eut un silence alors que Serval le mesurait du regard, puis...

-Très bien.

Soulagé, Draco lui lança un sourire, puis inspira profondément.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très fier, d'arrogant même, mais tu le sais, après toutes ces années à Poudlard avec moi. Ces dernières semaines, nous t'avons retrouvé, ce qui est en soi extraordinaire, mais nous t'avons aussi perdu une seconde fois, et cela a été extrêmement douloureux pour Père et Mère. Pour moi aussi, bien sûr, mais contrairement à eux, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu. Tout ce que j'ai jamais eu comme preuve de ton existence, ce sont leurs dires, et des photos. Or, ce sujet était très douloureux pour eux, et nous ne l'abordions jamais. Quant aux photos, Mère ne pouvait en voir une sans se mettre à pleurer, et Père, sans s'enfermer dans son bureau pour boire jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Il y a une semaine, lorsque nous avons découvert qui tu étais vraiment, nous étions tous choqués. Parce que tu étais Darren Frost, oui, mais aussi parce que tu avais été sous notre nez pendant tout ce temps, parce que nos parents avaient souffert sous tes yeux sans que tu réagisse, et tout cela était... déroutant, et cela m'a mis en colère. Je... J'ai horreur de voir Mère souffrir, et toi, tu étais à la source de toute cette souffrance, et alors que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser, tu as préféré laisser faire... C'est ce qui m'a mis hors de moi.

Silence. Le visage de Gabriel était impénétrable, et Draco se surprit à désespérer d'y trouver un jour une lueur d'empathie, ou de pardon. Si son frère ne revenait pas, que feraient-ils? Il frissonna, secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-J'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours, et Pansy, Daphné, Blaise et Théo m'ont aidé à voir clair dans ton jeu.

Le plus âgé des garçons arqua un gracieux sourcil en entendant cela, intrigué. Draco croyait avoir compris?

-Je ne te ferai pas part de mes conclusions, poursuivit le Serpentard, mais je veux que tu saches, que tu peux croire en nous. Tu peux baisser ta garde autour de nous, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Mère l'a dit plus tôt, et elle le pense toujours, comme Père et moi-même. Tu es de notre famille, Gabriel, et qui que tu aies été, quoi que tu aies fait, quel que soit ton passé, nous t'aimons, et cela ne changera pas.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre, les yeux résolument rivés dans le regard vert d'eau de son frère.

-Alors je t'en prie, Gabriel, je t'en supplie, ne te coupe pas de nous, ne nous laisse pas une deuxième fois. Reviens vers nous, vis avec nous, reprends la place qui est la tienne au sein de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Malfoy.

Il se tut, attendant la réponse de son frère avec angoisse, oubliant même de respirer tant il était tendu. Les prunelles de Gabriel le détaillaient sans merci, et il avait l'impression qu'elles le mettaient à nu, que son aîné dévoilait le moindre de ses secrets et de ses émotions, ses pensées et son être de ce seul examen.

Le silence se prolongeait, Gabriel ne bougeait pas. Draco baissa les yeux, le cœur serré, les yeux brûlants. Il était trop tard. Il avait trop attendu pour réagir, et son frère avait déjà écrasé toutes les émotions qui le liaient à eux. Il ne reviendrait pas. Accablé, il attendit, tout son corps se crispant alors qu'un léger bruissement l'informait du mouvement de son aîné... Persuadé qu'il allait le frapper, il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup, les insultes, le rejet...

Quelque chose effleura sa joue, et, surpris, il releva la tête, si vite que sa colonne vertébrale craqua. Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Car Gabriel se tenait là, debout à trente centimètres de lui, et que le bout de ses longs doigts fins était posé avec délicatesse contre sa joue, dans un geste d'infinie douceur, tandis que son regard vert d'eau semblait le caresser tant il était empreint de douceur. Les lèvres du plus jeune des Malfoy s'entrouvrirent, mais l'autre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque, cassée, étrange.

-Je ne suis... pas quelqu'un de bon, Draco. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière d'être un bon grand frère, ou un fils exemplaire. J'ai des vices, je tue comme je respire, et c'est même la seule chose que je sache faire correctement. Si... tes -nos parents veulent toujours de moi, je veux bien... essayer... de faire partie de votre famille, mais... Je suis un solitaire à la base, tu comprends? Je serai dur, distant, et parfois, je dirai sans doute des choses qui vous blesseront, mais c'est parce que je suis avant tout un assassin, un combattant. Alors je veux bien... essayer... ce ne sera pas facile... tu comprends?

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco dévora son aîné du regard, incapable d'enregistrer qu'il avait réussi, qu'il l'avait fait, que Gabriel, son Gabriel, avait accepté, qu'il tenterait de devenir partie intégrante de la famille, qu'après toutes ces années de souffrance, ils seraient enfin au complet, _qu'il avait dit oui_! Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en rende compte et, impulsivement, il se jeta en avant, enroula ses bras autour du cou du mercenaire, et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant le visage dans le creux de son épaule et murmurant, telle une litanie sans fin: « merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. ».

Serval, de son côté, s'était figé lorsque son frère l'avait enlacé, mais après quelques secondes et en entendant les mots suintants de sincérité de son cadet, il ne put retenir un léger sourire, et lui rendit son étreinte, serrant doucement la taille fine du jeune homme contre lui d'une main, et caressant ses cheveux pâles de l'autre.

Et l'espace d'un instant, l'avenir s'éclaira.

o-O-o

Lorsque Draco et Darren entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de séjour, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et se firent scrutateurs lorsque les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur remarquèrent à quel point ils marchaient près l'un de l'autre. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le divan, et un signe discret du cadet eut tôt fait de rassembler les adultes et le reste des Serpentard. Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils attendaient que l'un des deux garçons prenne la parole, et finalement, après une concertation silencieuse et un signe de tête de son frère, c'est le plus jeune des Malfoy qui parla.

-J'ai parlé à Gabriel tout à l'heure. Il a décidé d'essayer de faire partie de notre famille. Dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminèrent de joie tandis qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes, et plusieurs rides disparurent du visage de Lucius, qui laissa le coin de ses lèvres se recourber en un léger sourire.

-Mais il a quelques petites choses à préciser.

-Des conditions? Déduisit aussitôt Severus.

-En quelque sorte. Intervint Gabriel. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que nul au sein de l'Organisation ne connaît ma véritable identité. Alex et Dawn me connaissaient en tant que Harry Potter, mais personne ne sait que je suis en réalité Gabriel Alexander Malfoy. Ce qui signifie que lorsque je suis en leur présence, vous ne m'appellerez _pas_ Gabriel, ne ferez _aucun_ geste d'affection, ne changerez _pas_ d'attitude envers moi. En public, je suis Darren Frost, nom de code, Serval. Est-ce clair?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, médusés. Il s'était exprimé d'un ton dur, presque métallique, autoritaire et qui ne souffrait pas de discussion. C'était cela ou rien, et ils en étaient conscients, même si les Malfoy sentaient leur cœur saigner en entendant leur fils bien aimé leur parler de cette manière. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Rien n'aurait dû se passer ainsi, et pourtant, ils étaient là ce soir, écoutant parler leur enfant qui leur donnait des instructions en insistant sur le fait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, pour lui, et pour eux.

-Autre chose, poursuivit Gabriel en s'approchant de la fenêtre, je n'ai strictement aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les... relations familiales. Et avant d'être votre fils, je suis un soldat.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une étrange douceur, les yeux rivés sur les adultes Malfoy, mais le visage impassible. Il y eut un silence tandis que les Mangemorts présents digéraient les consignes du jeune homme, avant que ce dernier ne reçoive une série de hochements de tête et d'accords quant à ses demandes. Satisfait, il inclina légèrement le menton, puis reprit:

-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez tendance à négliger le combat au corps à corps et à l'arme blanche. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous y entraîner.

-Tu nous apprendrais? S'enquit Narcissa, les yeux brillants.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Draco sauta sur ses pieds en claquant des mains avec enthousiasme.

-Allons-y maintenant!

Il prit la main de son aîné avec une nonchalance qui n'alla pas sans causer des mouvements de surprise, mais Gabriel ne protesta pas, et se contenta simplement de donner une petite secousse sur son bras pour l'arrêter un instant.

-Attends. Pour commencer, je vais vous faire une démonstration avec Dawn, si elle est disponible, pour vous montrer comme ces arts peuvent être utiles, et ensuite, nous évaluerons votre niveau pour vous entraîner en fonctions de vos connaissances.

Tout le monde étant d'accord, il se dirigea, le masque en place, vers l'aile réservée aux mercenaires et frappa à la porte de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil en voyant l'attroupement dans le couloir. Son visage était également dissimulé par le tissu noir, et ils ne purent que se demander si les assassins connaissaient les traits de leurs partenaires.

-Darren?

-Dawn. Est-ce que tu accepterais de les entraîner avec moi et de leur faire une démonstration de corps à corps et d'arme blanche d'abord?

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle sans hésiter. Attends-moi une seconde, il faut que je récupère mon artillerie.

La porte se referma, puis se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, pour dévoiler la mercenaire, masquée, enveloppée dans son manteau gris dégradé, et probablement armée jusqu'aux dents. Ils prirent la direction du terrain d'entraînement, et les sorciers s'installèrent dans les gradins qui entouraient l'arène, tandis que les mercenaires se débarrassaient de leur cape, et se faisaient face, debout au milieu.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un long moment, parfaitement immobiles, leur corps tendu comme un arc, leur magie pulsant lentement mais avec force autour d'eux, les mains vides et aucune arme visible sur eux, et puis soudain...

Ils bougèrent.

Si vite, que les sorciers qui les observaient faillirent les perdre de vue. Dawn tenta de couper la respiration de Gabriel d'un violent coup de point dans l'estomac, mais il para avec aisance, riposta avec un coup de pied fouetté qui l'obligea à rouler sur elle-même pour atterrir sur ses pieds, avant de contre-attaquer, et alors qu'ils se rencontraient à mi-chemin, le combat commença. Ils virevoltèrent, plongèrent, sautèrent, évitèrent, se défendirent, gagnèrent du terrain pour le perdre et le reprendre ensuite... Tous leurs mouvements étaient d'une grâce à couper le souffle, le moindre de leurs gestes était calculé alors qu'ils se battaient sauvagement, apparemment indifférents aux blessures qui apparaissaient graduellement sur leurs corps.

Lorsque Dawn invoqua une épée, Gabriel fit de même, une paire de cimeterres aux lames ornées de runes et de symboles extrêmement complexes se matérialisant dans ses mains, un anneau de lumière bleue s'illuminant sur la garde des armes à son toucher avec une sourde vibration.

C'était un spectacle magnifique, éblouissant, incroyable. Et pendant une demi-heure, les Mangemorts et leurs enfants purent assister à ce combat épique, opposant deux membres très haut placés d'une Organisation de tueurs à gages à l'efficacité légendaire. Et l'un d'entre eux était des leurs.

Le duel s'acheva lorsque l'épée de la jeune femme alla se planter à quelques mètres d'elle, et que Darren la força à s'immobiliser, ses cimeterres croisés juste sous sa gorge.

Par la suite, les deux mercenaires formèrent des groupes parmi les Mangemorts, les divisant entre combattants avancés et novices, soit Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan d'un côté, et tous les autres avec les « débutants ». Et les cours commencèrent.

Voldemort, constata très vite Gabriel, était particulièrement doué pour le combat: récupérer le corps de ses vingt-cinq ans lui avait fait un bien fou tant au niveau mental que physique, et non seulement il était en pleine forme, mais il avait déjà de solides connaissances en arts martiaux et dans le maniement de l'épée, qu'il avait appris, ainsi qu'il l'avouerait plus tard, dans la Chambre des Secrets quand il était encore à Poudlard, avant de se perfectionner chez un maître japonais. Et l'aîné des Malfoy l'affronta souvent, même si, la plupart du temps, il sortait vainqueur des affrontements, qui se faisaient de plus en plus longs et vicieux.

Draco, quant à lui, se montrait fort prometteur: il était extrêmement motivé, écoutait attentivement, et s'entraînait avec acharnement, même si les autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas en reste, car ils avaient parfaitement compris que maîtriser ces arts, c'était mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour la bataille finale, et survivre à la guerre contre l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère. Alors ils étaient très attentifs, et suivaient à la lettre les consignes des assassins.

o-O-o

Deux semaines passèrent sans événement majeur après cela. Draco et Gabriel s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais l'assassin se montrait méfiant envers les adultes, une conséquence des traitements qu'il avait reçu des grandes personnes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, d'après Severus et Voldemort. Manipulation, coups, souffrance, c'était tout ce que les adultes lui avaient jamais donné, et il avait donc énormément de mal à accorder ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de confiance à ses parents, et surtout, à reconnaître leur autorité.

Mais le couple Malfoy se contentait d'y aller doucement, d'avancer pas à pas, et de ne pas le brusquer, même si, par moments, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient hurler d'impatience ou se mettre à pleurer -dans le cas de Narcissa- devant la lenteur désespérante à laquelle ils progressaient, alors que leur fils cadet semblait avoir capturé le cœur de son aîné, et s'entendait très bien avec lui, malgré leurs antécédents malheureux.

Le jeune homme, cependant, faisait des efforts pour apprendre à connaître ses parents, et avait recommencé à s'installer avec eux dans le salon pour passer la soirée autour d'un verre de Bièrraubeurre ou de Whisky Pur Feu, ce qui leur avait d'ailleurs permis de découvrir qu'il tenait parfaitement l'alcool, contrairement à sa personnalité Harry Potter, et leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille: qu'est-ce qui avait été réel, et qu'est-ce qui avait été simulé avant qu'il ne découvre ses origines? Gabriel, cependant, n'était pas prêt à leur parler de cela, et ils n'avaient donc pas posé la question, se contentant d'observer et d'attendre, attendre qu'il puisse leur confier ses secrets.

o-O-o

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le nouveau jouet de notre estimé leader?

Draco se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face à face avec le mercenaire Jay, dont les yeux dorés le détaillaient avec malveillance.

-Alors, on est en manque? On va voir son maître pour se faire baiser?

Le jeune homme pâlit en entendant les mots crus, mais se redressa néanmoins.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu évites ce genre d'expression vulgaire.

Jay ricana.

-Tu préfères peut-être que j'emploie d'autres mots plus... explicites? Tu es quoi, pour Darren? Sa catin? Son trou personnel? Hmm?

Le rouge aux joues, le cadet des Malfoy sortit sa baguette.

-Retire ce que tu as dit!

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, l'autre le désarma sans peine, et se pencha en avant, le plaquant contre le mur en lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Draco frissonna de dégoût et fronça le nez lorsque l'assassin parla, et que son haleine lui balaya la figure. Il était près de lui, beaucoup trop près, et il se raidit lorsque Jay se colla contre lui, et qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

-Ou peut-être que tu en veux plus? S'il n'est pas disponible, je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelque chose à faire avec ton joli petit cul...

-Lâche-moi immédiatement!

Mais la protestation indignée de Draco se transforma en couinement lorsqu'une main le toucha à travers ses vêtements, et il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes lorsqu'une bouche vorace s'écrasa contre la sienne, et qu'un corps trop puissant pour lui se frottait contre le sien, plus frêle. Salazar, qu'il regrettait, en ce moment, d'avoir hérité de la carrure fragile de sa mère!

_Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel... Non, non, non...! Par pitié, non, pas ça!_

Déjà, Jay le caressait, et il se débattait faiblement, autant que le lui permettait la poigne de fer de son agresseur, mais celui-ci était un mercenaire surentraîné, un tueur solide comme le roc, de plusieurs années son aîné, alors que lui-même n'était qu'un sorcier de seize ans sans réel savoir ou qualifications pour se défendre... Mais il continua de se débattre, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer malgré lui, et décidé à ne pas se laisser violer sans résister, ne serait-ce que pour rendre son frère fier de lui... En dépit de la souillure...

Une brusque secousse alors que l'assassin commençait à glisser sa main dans son pantalon, puis un bruit de verre brisé, et le cri, la voix si familière:

-Draco!

Soudain conscient qu'il était libre, Draco ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit les Mangemorts de Première Classe debout dans le couloir, l'air absolument horrifié, ses parents en première ligne alors que sa mère, qui avait hurlé, se ruait vers lui et le prenait dans ses bras, complètement terrorisée. Oubliant qu'il avait seize ans, était un Sang-Pur et un Mangemort en présence d'autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de Voldemort lui-même, le jeune homme s'accrocha aux robes de sa mère et laissa librement couler ses larmes, enfouissant son visage dans son giron et la laissant le consoler de la peur, la honte, l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre...

-Espèce d'ordure!

L'exclamation, un sifflement, plutôt, les sortit tous de leur transe, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le mercenaire qui était en ce moment en train de lutter pour ne pas tomber par la fenêtre, la partie supérieure du corps passée à l'extérieur tandis que Darren était penché sur lui, et lui martelait le visage de coups de poings.

-Comment... as-tu... osé? Poursuivit Serval en le projetant contre le mur du couloir, sans se soucier des dégâts que le verre brisé infligeait à son subordonné.

Il s'approcha à grands pas de l'homme légèrement sonné, et le souleva par la gorge.

-J'avais donné des ordres. J'avais dit: « les Malfoy sont intouchables ». J'avais dit: « les Mangemorts sont intouchables ». Nous sommes en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et non seulement tu désobéis à deux de mes ordres directs, mais tu enfreints le Code! Comment... as-tu... _osé_?

Jay cracha du sang sur le sol. Gabriel le secoua furieusement par les épaules, et aboya:

-Réponds!

Un regard mauvais se riva sur lui.

-Quoi, tu voulais garder ta petite pute pour toi tout seul, Darren? Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus, à vous tenir la main et vous faire des câlins? Si c'est pas mignon... l'assassin et le fils à Papa... Et en plus, il est faible...

Il fit une pause.

-Il est faible... _Tu_ es faible! Je te défie! Tu n'es pas fait pour nous mener, et je n'accepterai plus ta loi à partir d'aujourd'hui! Je te défie! Défends ton titre si tu le peux!

Silence. Darren le lâcha, et fit un pas en arrière, le dévisageant avec incrédulité.

-Tu... me... défies? Toi?

Une pause. Et puis, soudain, un rire amer, moqueur, si froid que les Mangemorts en eurent froid dans le dos avant que, aussi vite qu'il s'était mis à rire, Darren reprenne son sérieux.

-Très bien, Jay, j'accepte le défi. Un combat à mort, avec témoins. Compte sur moi pour te détruire, espèce de sous-ordure! Siffla-t-il, les yeux brûlants de haine. Je suis le provoqué, donc je te donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure sur les terrains d'entraînement. Fais tes prières, le soleil ne se lèvera pas pour toi demain.

L'autre se contenta d'un rictus méprisant et se détourna, disparaissant au coin du couloir.

-Darren?

L'interpellé se retourna, et découvrit Dawn, accompagnée des trois autres mercenaires, qui avaient tous l'air tendu, et plus ou moins en colère.

-Dawn. Je vous attendrai au lieu de rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Vous servirez de témoins pour l'Organisation, et s'ils acceptent, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy pour le monde sorcier.

Les trois personnes en question acquiescèrent, et le jeune homme les remercia d'un signe de la tête, avant de se tourner vers la femme.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller me préparer.

-Bien sûr. Fut la réponse, toute simple.

Gabriel s'éloigna, et les mena jusqu'à sa suite, où ils s'installèrent, conjurant des fauteuils, tandis que le mercenaire se plantait devant Draco, toujours blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Très doucement, il glissa une main sous la joue du garçon en larmes, et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui, et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dray. Murmura-t-il avec ferveur. Je vais détruire cette ordure. Il ne te fera plus jamais rien. Je le jure sur mon âme et ma magie.

Les orbes orage s'écarquillèrent en entendant la promesse, mais déjà, Gabriel s'était détourné avec une ultime caresse du bout des doigts sur la joue, et avait ouvert son armoire, révélant un stock d'armes tout à fait impressionnant. Armes à feu, armes blanches, baguettes magiques et artefacts rares, potions, tout y était. Il en sélectionna sans même les regarder, se harnachant avec l'aisance d'un soldat vétéran, un sourire sombre, mais particulièrement vicieux aux lèvres.

-Gabriel...

L'assassin se retourna vers son frère, et sourit avec douceur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne risque absolument rien. Il brigue ma place depuis des années, et j'ai enfin l'occasion de m'en débarrasser. Laver l'affront qui t'a été fait dans le sang est un bonus.

-Tu vas vraiment le tuer?

Le sourire rassurant se changea en rictus de prédateur, et une lueur haineuse apparut dans les yeux vert d'eau du mercenaire.

-Oh oui.

Et c'était presque un ronronnement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Il y a eu de l'interaction GabrielVoldemort, la réconciliation Gabriel/Draco... Comment avez-vous trouvé tout ça, d'ailleurs? J'ai essayé que ça ne paraisse pas trop facile, genre pouf! Gaby a pardonné à Drake, mais bon... ^^  
>Et j'ai aussi apporté des réponses à certaines questions que beaucoup d'entre vous se posaient...<br>REVIEW?  
>Mon manque d'affection se porte mieux, mais... j'ai besoin de reviews, de beaucoup de review pour survivre, BLol! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Oui, je sais, vous avez envie de me taper, mais n'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de suite!  
>Enfin, je sais que je suis en retard -très en retard, et je suis sincèrement désolée: je vous avais promis le chapitre pour le 24, sauf que le changement d'air et de décor m'ont complètement coupée de l'histoire, et le soir du 24, je n'avais pas écrit une ligne. Et ensuite... eh bien, ensuite, il se trouve que les scènes de combat détruisent mon inspiration, c'est comme de l'insecticide, lol!<br>Ce chapitre est donc un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit à la hauteur des trois premiers tout en répondant à bon nombre d'interrogations et de critiques que l'on m'avait faites (clash entre les Sang-Purs et l'utilisation de techniques de combat moldues, problème de la réussite de la mission si l'on élimine un membre du groupe, etc.).  
>Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez... Une p'tite review pour l'auteur? <strong>

**Ah, les reviewers anonymes! Je voulais vous dire que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre directement, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours vraiment très plaisir! Merci beaucoup! **

_Mesdames, Messieurs, _  
><em>C'est avec regret que je vous annonce le décès du système de réponse aux reviews de ce site fabuleux qu'est . D'une utilité immense notamment pour l'expression de la gratitude de l'auteur, ce brave outil a rendu l'âme dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, et a rejoint son créateur. <em>  
><em>Qu'il repose en paix.<em>

**En clair, pour les dernières personnes enregistrées sur le site qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre, mais y'a pas moyen^^! Désolée! Mais bon, le moteur de recherche remarche enfin après deux semaines de panne, on ne va pas se plaindre, Blol!**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Mensonges

**Auteur:** Tango Dancer

**Couple:** HP/LV(TJ)

**Résumé:** Harry reçoit une lettre. Son monde bascule: toute sa vie n'est que mensonges. Il quitte les Dursleys, change de camp, et rejoint sa véritable famille pour abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se cache sous le masque de la Lumière. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark Side, HP/LV!

**Avertissements:** UA. Certains personnages sont changés, des événements ont lieu qui ne sont pas dans les livres, et les livres 6 et 7 ne sont pas arrivés.  
>Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, le camp de la Lumière en général vont s'en prendre plein la figure, à quelques exceptions près.<br>Homophobes, passez votre chemin, j'ai horreur de l'intolérance, et ceci est une fic dont le couple principal est homosexuel. Voilà.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

Gabriel avait fini de se harnacher. Très calme, il était parfaitement préparé, déjà concentré sur le combat à venir, et s'apprêtait à passer en ce qu'il appelait son « mode analyse », c'est-à-dire une phase durant laquelle il inventoriait tout ce qu'il savait de son adversaire, capacités spéciales, mouvements favoris, habitudes, manies, armes de prédilection, etc. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte, une voix impérieuse l'arrêta.

-Un moment.

Les sourcils froncés, il se retourna, et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont les yeux carmins n'étaient que calcul et froideur, très différents de l'intérêt qu'ils avaient reflété lors de leur seule et unique conversation.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Fit l'aîné des Malfoy d'un ton teinté d'impatience. Il avait un type à tuer, une occasion à saisir, une opportunité qu'il avait attendue pendant si longtemps...

-Je suis toujours le commanditaire de cette mission, et je m'interroge quant aux répercussions que ce duel et la mort de l'un des agents volontaires pourraient avoir sur sa réussite. En d'autres termes, est-il nécessaire de tuer cet homme, et est-ce que cela ne risque pas de mettre en péril la réussite de l'opération?

La main toujours figée au-dessus de la poignée, Gabriel sembla hésiter, puis se détourna de la sortie d'un mouvement sec. Il ne s'en éloigna pas, cependant, et resta debout très droit, les épaules carrées et les pieds légèrement écartés, presque au garde-à-vous. Son visage était impénétrable alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à la question.

-Non. Dit-il. Au contraire, écarter Jay est un point positif pour nous. Et cela ne fera que renforcer la sécurité. Ce type est une nuisance, cela fait longtemps que je cherche à m'en débarrasser.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil presque narquois.

-Oh, vraiment? Peut-on savoir pourquoi?

Le jeune homme inclina la tête.

-En effet. Nous sommes, à l'OGED, une organisation de mercenaires à formation militaire, aux ordres du gouvernement, mais autorisés à effectuer des missions lucratives pour notre propre bénéfice. Cependant, lorsque nous sommes assignés à un groupe, un leader est toujours désigné, qui a carte blanche, et dont les ordres ne peuvent être contestés. Notre team n'est pas nouveau. Bien qu'ils soient officiellement volontaires, mes hommes savent quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir, connaissent mes capacités, savent que je suis le plus qualifié pour établir les lignes de conduite à suivre, et donner les ordres. Ne pas suivre les directives du leader est une faute qui peut être tolérée en des circonstances exceptionnelles, mais pas de manière systématique, et surtout pas de la façon dont c'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Il fit une pause, le regard dur, puis reprit:

-Il se trouve que Jay ne cesse de me défier depuis déjà plusieurs années. A chaque fois, je l'ai remis à sa place, sans pour autant recourir à des mesures aussi extrêmes qu'un duel. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il invoque son Droit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement? S'enquit Bellatrix, l'air curieux.

Deux orbes vert d'eau la fixèrent, imperturbables malgré le fait que c'était cette femme qui avait tué son parrain.

-Nous fonctionnons comme des loups. Lorsqu'un défi est lancé au dominant, celui-ci se doit de le relever. En cas de victoire de sa part, cela ne fait qu'asseoir un peu plus son autorité sur la meute, tandis que dans le cas contraire, l'autre le tue et prend sa place. C'est une manière particulièrement efficace de s'assurer que les plus forts et les plus compétents soient toujours aux commandes, et qu'ils soient respectés pour leurs connaissances et leur savoir-faire. Techniquement et d'après le Code, je n'aurais pas pu refuser le défi de Jay sans perdre ma crédibilité face à mes hommes, et donc mettre la mission en danger.

Draco pinça les lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, car Gabriel, comprenant parfaitement les pensées amères de son frère et voulant le rassurer discrètement, ajouta:

-Cependant, je n'ai pas accepté uniquement pour cela. Je tuerai Jay, Draco, non seulement car il est un danger pour cette mission à force de me défier et d'être un traître potentiel, mais également parce qu'il a osé porter la main sur toi. C'est enfreindre un ordre direct, dont j'avais mentionné que le non-respect serait puni de mort. J'ai horreur des mutins et des brutes, mais plus que cela, _j'abhorre_ les violeurs.

Il se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le regard sombre.

-Cela vous rassure-t-il?

L'autre le dévisagea, prenant son temps pour analyser son attitude, puis inclina lentement la tête.

-Si vous garantissez que cela ne nuira pas à la qualité de vos services.

-Je convoquerai Rouge. Il est un élément prometteur, que j'avais l'intention de recruter depuis un moment. Je pense qu'il viendra.

Une pause.

-Autre chose?

Comme personne ne répondait, il inclina la tête et se détourna, mais hésita, la main sur la poignée.

-Je suggère que ceux d'entre vous qui avaient encore des doutes quant à l'utilisation des moyens de défense moldus observent attentivement ce duel. Je pense que vous le trouverez très... instructif.

Son regard s'attarda sur eux tous, indéchiffrable, et puis, sans un mot, il sortit. Ils le suivirent en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement, où ils retrouvèrent Jay, Dawn et le reste des mercenaires qui les attendaient. Les témoins se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête tandis que les spectateurs allaient s'installer dans les gradins. Les deux adversaires, en revanche, n'échangèrent pas de poignée de main: l'un d'entre eux allait mourir aujourd'hui, dans après un combat où toute leur haine, les années de mésentente et d'insubordination, d'humiliation et de ressentiment culmineraient pour leur donner la rage de vaincre.

-Les termes du duel sont les suivants, énonça Dawn. Duel à mort. Tous les coups sont permis.

Il était évident qu'ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Jay et Serval se fusillaient du regard, déjà prêts à dégainer leurs armes.

-Allez-y.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'arène au signal, tandis que les deux ennemis s'observaient sans rien dire, figés à leur place. L'atmosphère était étouffante, chacun retenait sa respiration en attendant de voir qui serait le premier à attaquer, qui cèderait d'abord. Les Malfoy regardaient la scène avec une angoisse croissante, conscients que la fin du combat pourrait très bien amener celle de leur fils miraculeusement retrouvé, anxieux à l'idée de le perdre encore mais pour de bon, cette fois, terrifiés en pensant que, peut-être, leur famille serait amputée d'un de ses membres d'ici quelques heures... Narcissa glissa une main dans celle plus large de son mari, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son époux, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco, qui, pour une fois, se laissa faire sans protester. Un peu plus loin, Lord Voldemort observait le manque de décorum soudain des aristocrates réputés, mais ne pouvait que ressentir de la compassion, et aussi... de l'inquiétude? L'homme fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'arène, et la silhouette solitaire mais si fière de celui qui avait un jour été son pire ennemi.

Le jeune homme se tenait très droit sans pour autant être tendu, et chaque muscle de son corps criait la décontraction, comme s'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui, la menace qui se tenait à quelques pas à peine, le sort funeste qui lui était réservé à la moindre erreur. Ses traits étaient fermés, impassibles, son regard ne dévoilait rien, et il se tenait fermement campé sur ses jambes, presque au repos militaire.

Un bruissement, presque imperceptible.

Jay avait bougé.

Narcissa sursauta, et retint à grand peine un cri lorsque le mercenaire surgit de nulle part, juste derrière son chef, le couteau dégainé et prêt à mordre dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Avec un claquement sec, deux lames se heurtèrent, projetant des étincelles autour d'elles, et ils virent que Gabriel lui avait opposé une dague à lame courbe, crantée à l'assaut. Les runes gravées dans le métal pulsèrent doucement alors que les deux hommes luttaient, et étincelèrent brièvement lorsque le blond repoussa son adversaire, qui retomba néanmoins sur ses pieds sans la moindre difficulté.

Jay gronda, les dents découvertes en un rictus animal, et lança plusieurs sortilèges informulés aux couleurs particulièrement repoussantes, mais l'aîné des Malfoy se projeta en l'air d'une détente puissante, et, à l'issue d'un superbe salto en avant, atterrit juste devant lui, lui décochant un crochet du droit magistral avant de recourir à son tour à la magie. La faible distance qui les séparait à présent, cependant, avait fait de lui une proie facile pour son ex-subordonné, et il ne put éviter les trois maléfices suivants. Un bouclier hâtivement conjuré le débarrassa des deux premiers, mais le troisième le heurta de plein fouet, et il fut projeté en arrière.

Jay en profita pour se redresser, et récupérer son arme, qu'il rangea vivement tout en invoquant... des salamandres. Les reptiles cracheurs de feu se ruèrent aussitôt sur Gabriel, espérant le rôtir, mais un mouvement rapide du poignet eut raison d'elles, et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une nuée d'aiguilles de glace qui se ruaient à l'assaut du mutin, couvrant l'attaque de Serval. La bouche en une ligne mince, les poings serrés, le jeune homme courait d'une manière très particulière, spécialement conçue pour amortir le bruit de ses pas et être extrêmement silencieuse, et soudain, alors que les aiguilles de glace se changeaient en une multitude d'insectes qui enfermèrent Jay dans un cocon de bestioles bourdonnantes et agressives, des griffes apparurent à son poignet. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il plongea dans la nuée.

Les secondes passèrent, interminables pour les sorciers qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait derrière l'impénétrable mur que formaient les insectes et puis, soudain, ils implosèrent brutalement, et ils virent que les deux hommes étaient à présent armés d'une épée courte pour Jay, d'un Katana à la garde noire et pourpre pour Gabriel, qui semblait avoir infligé plusieurs blessures notables à son adversaire, alors que celui-ci n'avait réussi qu'à lui égratigner la joue et le biceps droit.

Le combat se poursuivit ainsi, acharné, un mélange de magie en tous genres, blanches, grise, noire, magie du sang et magie runique, d'arts martiaux et d'armes blanches, mais ce qui les surprit le plus, en-dehors de l'improbable puissance et du savoir-faire stupéfiant du jeune Malfoy, c'est lorsqu'il sortit un superbe pistolet argenté gravé de runes et fit feu en plein vol.

Jay reçut une balle dans l'épaule, une au genou, et la troisième dans le bras. Sa jambe blessée l'abandonna, et il s'effondra lourdement dans le sable, tandis que Gabriel, le regard froid, retombait élégamment sur ses pieds. Lentement, il s'approcha, et repoussa le corps gémissant du bout du pied, tandis qu'une expression de profond mépris se faisait jour sur ses traits.

-Comme c'est pitoyable... souffla-t-il. Gémir comme un animal alors que tu n'as reçu que trois balles... Tu es la honte de cette Organisation.

Il leva son pistolet, et le pointa directement sur le crâne de l'homme à terre.

-Fort heureusement, je vais laver notre honneur dans le sang. Adieu.

Il y eut une détonation, mais Jay roula sur lui-même au dernier moment, agrippa ses chevilles, et l'entraîna dans ses mouvements, le faisant chuter brutalement. Le pistolet lui échappa des mains, et soudain, ils étaient de nouveau en train de se battre, sauf que cette fois, le mutin était animé par l'énergie du désespoir, et combinait la magie à ses coups. Une attaque à la tête particulièrement vicieuse laissa Gabriel sonné, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, et subitement, un _Expulso_ bien placé avait écarté Jay. Le jeune homme se releva, essuyant le filet de sang qui lui coulait au coin des lèvres avec le dos de sa main. Légèrement essoufflé, il repartit à l'assaut, mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé.

Il était clair qu'il était sérieux à présent. Car si, auparavant, il s'était battu avec efficacité et brutalité, à présent, il y avait une envie de meurtre très claire dans tous ses mouvements, dans la manière dont chaque acte était calculé, chaque centimètre parcouru, une fraction d'un plan élaboré en quelques dixièmes de seconde. Le subordonné aux idées de grandeur ne tint pas longtemps face à cette version de Gabriel, et deux minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis la reprise du duel, il avait de nouveau le canon d'un énorme Bloody Rose **(A/N: Ok, faites comme si le pistolet de Zero dans **_**Vampire Knight**_** était un vrai, d'accord? J'en ai pas trouvé d'autre, et puis franchement, passer trois heures sur internet à chercher l'image du flingue que j'ai en tête... sans le nom de l'objet en question... vous voyez le tableau^^!)**.

Un sourire narquois, un regard glacial au fond duquel brillait une sombre satisfaction, et puis soudain, une détonation.

Le corps de Jay le mutin retomba inerte sur le sol, une balle dans la tête.

o-O-o

Un silence religieux s'installa alors que les derniers échos du coup de feu s'évanouissaient doucement. Les Mangemorts, stupéfaits, regardaient fixement la silhouette figée et très droite de l'aîné des Malfoy, qui venait juste, à dix-sept ans à peine, de tuer un homme sans broncher, à bout portant, et avec une jubilation évidente.

-Victoire de Serval. Puissent les ombres protéger tes pas.

La voix calme de Dawn les tira de leur stupeur, et ils virent que le jeune homme avait rengainé ses armes, et semblait aussi composé qu'avant l'affrontement. Il se retourna vers eux, et inclina la tête en direction de la jeune femme.

-Puisses-tu trouver la voie.

Le reste de l'équipe s'empressa de venir indiquer sa soumission en répétant le rituel, que Gabriel compléta religieusement, avant de se tourner vers ses trois témoins côté sorcier.

-Lord Voldemort, Lord Malfoy, Lord Rogue, merci de votre coopération. La mission va maintenant pouvoir continuer en toute sécurité.

Et sans un mot de plus ou un regard en arrière, il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Seule une personne remarqua que sa démarche était légèrement irrégulière.

o-O-o

-Où vas-tu?

Le jeune homme encapuchonné se retourna, faisant tourbillonner les pans de sa longue cape bleu nuit. Deux yeux vert d'eau se rivèrent sur le visage sculptural du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont l'impassibilité était néanmoins démentie par la lueur d'inquiétude soigneusement dissimulée dans les profondeurs cramoisies de son regard.

-J'ai une course à faire.

L'homme inclina la tête.

-Je vois. Quand penses-tu être de retour?

Gabriel le dévisagea en silence l'espace de quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Enfin, il décida que pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, l'autre s'inquiétait pour lui, et que la question était plus une marque d'affection que de soif de contrôle, et répondit:

-D'ici cinq heures, six au grand maximum. Si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie demain à dix heures du matin, c'est que quelque chose d'imprévu est arrivé.

-Prends ça.

Darren accepta l'objet offert, sans se formaliser du tutoiement. C'était arrivé sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, de façon toute naturelle, comme si c'était évident pour eux de s'appeler par leur prénom et de se dire « tu ». Il baissa les yeux pour détailler le bijou. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en argent, représentant un serpent aux yeux de rubis enroulé autour d'une dague ciselée avec une minuscule émeraude en son sommet. Les deux pierres pulsaient presque de magie, et il apprécia intérieurement le magnifique travail de l'orfèvre avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers Voldemort.

-Il est pourvu de sortilèges de protection et d'un portoloin d'urgence intraçable. Si jamais tu es dans le pétrin, pense très fort à une destination, et il t'y emmènera.

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'étrange lueur qui s'était soudain mise à briller dans les yeux verts de son interlocuteur. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, le jeune homme semblait ému aux larmes par ce présent, alors que vraiment... L'échange ne dura pas longtemps, car Gabriel baissa vite le nez pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'objet.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il doucement, avant de s'avancer d'un pas et de lui tourner le dos tout en lui présentant le médaillon.

Comprenant ses intentions, le Seigneur des Ténèbres repoussa doucement le lourd capuchon et mit le collier au cou du jeune homme, avant de dissimuler à nouveau ses traits, sans se priver d'effleurer des cheveux fins et une joue parfaitement lisse. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques instants et, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il se baissa et effleura de ses lèvres le front pur du mercenaire.

-Sois prudent.

Puis, il s'obligea à reculer d'un pas, mais Serval continua de le contempler pour encore quelques minutes, l'air indéchiffrable, avant que, soudain, tel un rayon de soleil perçant la nuée, un léger sourire vienne flotter sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Merci, souffla-t-il derechef, et Voldemort comprit sans peine ce qu'il voulait dire.

Merci de te préoccuper de moi, merci pour le cadeau, merci de m'accepter pour ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été, ce que je fais. Merci pour tout.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

o-O-o

Ce soir-là, lorsque Gabriel revint, il était accompagné de trois personnes aux traits obscurcis par les plis d'un épais manteau noir. Les quatre hommes parcoururent les couloirs sans un regard pour les Mangemorts qu'ils croisaient, et ignorèrent royalement les habitués du petit salon au moment où ils le traversaient, à l'exception du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant lequel Darren vint se planter.

-Marvolo. Tu as une minute?

Si il remarqua les regards choqués des personnes présentes au nom et au tutoiement utilisés, il n'en montra rien, et se contenta d'attendre la réponse. L'autre jeta un coup d'œil aux silhouettes encapuchonnées, hocha la tête et ferma son livre en prenant bien soin de marquer la page avant de le suivre dans son bureau.

o-O-o

La pièce qu'utilisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour travailler était circulaire, de grandes étagères croulant presque sous les livres s'élevant jusqu'au plafond le long des murs, de la lumière inondant les lieux par l'immense fenêtre ornée de lourds rideaux bleu sombre. Voldemort s'assit à son bureau, une véritable œuvre d'art recouverte de piles de papiers soigneusement organisées, et croisa les doigts devant lui tout en observant ses interlocuteurs d'un air scrutateur.

-Qui sont tes invités?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car les trois inconnus venaient de repousser leur capuchon. Le mage noir haussa un sourcil.

-Oh? Trois Gryffondor, comme c'est intéressant...

-Gabriel est venu nous trouver plus tôt dans la journée. Fit Remus Lupin. Il nous a dit toute la vérité.

-Nous sommes venus vous rejoindre...

-...mais nous ne prendrons pas la marque...

-...c'est trop dangereux, renchérirent les jumeaux Weasley.

Un silence.

-_Toute_ la vérité? Répéta Voldemort avec un regard interrogateur en direction de Darren, qui hocha la tête.

-Ils ne m'auraient jamais cru autrement.

Marvolo resta silencieux l'espace de quelques minutes, songeur.

-Très bien. Je ne vous marquerai pas, ce serait trop dangereux étant donné que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Piaf Immortel, mais vous aurez besoin de quelque chose pour être prévenus lorsque je requiers votre présence...

-Granger avait fait quelque chose comme ça en cinquième année. Intervint le mercenaire avec un demi-sourire en entendant le surnom, tandis que Fred et George s'étranglaient presque, et que Remus rigolait franchement. Un sortilège protéiforme sur des gallions pour prévenir les élèves de la date d'une réunion.

-Il nous faudrait quelque chose que vous gardez toujours sur vous. Approuva Voldemort. Une idée?

Le loup-garou lui tendit une gourmette en or sur laquelle étaient gravés les initiales des Maraudeurs, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley, eux, posaient chacun un anneau identique à l'exception de leurs couleurs inversées sur le bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois nouveaux Mangemorts reprenaient leurs possessions et les remettaient à leur place. Le visage à nouveau dissimulé, ils quittèrent les lieux et allèrent transplaner à l'extérieur de la zone de protection du manoir. Gabriel et Marvolo restèrent seuls.

o-O-o

-Alors, quelles précautions as-tu prises? S'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

Serval s'assit gracieusement dans un fauteuil moelleux, et se laissa aller contre le dossier avec un sourire satisfait.

-Un serment inviolable. Correctement formulés, ils sont imparables. Et de toutes façons, ils étaient vraiment furieux quand ils ont appris la vérité.

-Mmm... Je suis surpris. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais allé voir des Weasley. Après ce que les autres t'ont fait...

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules.

-Fred et George sont différents. J'ai un tiers de leur magasin, bien sûr, mais ils sont... ils sont honnêtes, et loyaux. Ron n'a jamais été comme ça. Ginny n'était intéressée que par mon nom et ma fortune, de même que ses parents. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les jumeaux.

-Et Lupin?

Serval le fusilla du regard.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, Marvolo, ne fais pas l'idiot.

L'autre sourit, mais ne dit rien. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, que Gabriel fut le premier à rompre.

-Ils vont sans doute parler à Bill et Charlie, peut-être aussi à d'autres personnes dont ils sont sûrs, mais je n'espère pas beaucoup plus. Et ils feront d'excellents espions. Personne n'irait jamais soupçonner des Weasley de s'allier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils ricanèrent.

-Sans compter qu'ils sont très doués pour inventer toutes sortes de... gadgets...?

Un sourire de prédateur étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que ses prunelles s'assombrissaient méchamment à l'idée de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour mettre les inventions des jumeaux à profit. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux en voyant son expression, stupéfait par la beauté pure, sauvage et brute du jeune homme dont tout le physique semblait irradier de lumière, alors que sa personnalité et son expression, sa vie même exsudaient les ténèbres. Avec cet air carnassier, ce regard sombre dans des prunelles pourtant claires, ces cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés et cette peau parfaite, laiteuse, et ces vêtements d'excellente facture sous lesquels se dissimulaient toutes les traces de la noirceur de son passé, le jeune homme était le portrait même d'un ange déchu.

-Marvolo?

Les inflexions inquiètes à peine audibles de la voix de Gabriel tirèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses pensées, et il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

-Ça va.

-Plongé dans tes pensées?

-En effet.

Darren fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Rien de grave? Je suis resté absent assez longtemps, il ne s'est rien passé, j'espère?

L'autre eut un sourire indulgent. L'aîné des Malfoy avait beau avoir été élevé dans des conditions particulièrement difficiles, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, quelque chose changeait en lui, et il s'animait comme il ne le faisait pas même en présence de sa famille. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre cet état de faits, surtout en prenant leurs antécédents en compte, leurs affrontements, la haine qui les avait opposés pendant de longues années, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de se plaindre de leur étrange relation.

Non, en fait, plus le temps passait, et plus il se découvrait des sentiments étranges et inconnus. Il chérissait presque leurs échanges, les longues conversations près du lac, là où ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois, les débats stratégiques, penchés sur des cartes complexes, les soirées en compagnie des autres, à lire au coin du feu...

L'objet de ses réflexions se leva avec grâce, le tirant de ses pensées, et il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question.

-Non, tout va bien... Ce n'est rien.

Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme se soulevèrent en l'ombre d'un demi-sourire, et Marvolo se leva à son tour avant de contourner son bureau. Il s'arrêta à un mètre à peine de Gabriel, qui le dévisagea l'espace de quelques secondes, l'air perplexe. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un laps de temps à la fois très long et très court, sans même s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à être sur le point de se toucher.

Voldemort pouvait voir le moindre de ses traits, son nez droit, ses yeux vert d'eau, ses cheveux fins et dorés, sa peau laiteuse, toute cette perfection à portée de main, et pourtant, lui qui ne craignait rien, avait peur, en cet instant, de briser la fragile entente instaurée entre eux par des heures de cohabitation et de coopération. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose, dans le regard clair du jeune sorcier, qu'il n'aurait su définir, et qui l'invitait désespérément à se rapprocher, à l'embrasser, à le faire sien. Quelque chose qui appelait à l'aimer, comme un besoin déchirant de l'amour et de la tendresse dont son enfance malheureuse l'avait privé, et que son entraînement de mercenaire, conjugué aux épreuves et aux trahisons de sa vie de sorcier, lui avaient appris à éviter. « Tout attachement est une faiblesse. ». La règle première de tout bon assassin, de tout bon Serpentard, en dehors du cercle de la famille, bien entendu, mais Gabriel n'avait jamais eu le luxe de grandir dans un cercle familial aimant. Élevé par des moldus haineux et brutaux qui le battaient et s'amusaient à graver son « anormalité » dans sa chair, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Il avait l'habitude de ne faire confiance à personne, de faire les choses lui-même, et de n'attendre aucun soutien des autres.

Savait-il seulement ce qu'était la sécurité et le confort? Marvolo en doutait. Mais il voulait lui apprendre ce qu'était la confiance et l'amour, il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait des gens, dans ce monde, qui ne vivaient pas que pour trahir, qui, lorsqu'ils disaient aimer, étaient sincères et sans arrière-pensées. Ce serait dur, il le savait. Mais il lui montrerait.

Alors, très doucement, il se pencha pour repousser une mèche blonde de devant les yeux vert d'eau, puis effleura une pommette satinée. Le jeune homme, à sa grande satisfaction, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, mais se contenta de l'observer avec une expression indéchiffrable alors même qu'il laissait retomber son bras le long de son corps. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, puis les traits de Gabriel s'adoucirent légèrement, et il inclina la tête, faisant retomber la mèche. Le silence dura encore, et puis, il releva la tête.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et d'entrouvrir les lèvres en voyant que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le jeune homme souriait d'un sourire de gaieté authentique, les yeux vert d'eau pétillant d'une énergie que nul n'y avait jamais vue, l'éclat presque invisible de ses dents parfaitement blanches révélé par ses lèvres écartées, et c'était une vision telle qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'immortaliser, graver ce sourire dans sa mémoire, au fond de sa rétine pour le revoir toujours et le chérir du plus profond de son cœur...

_-_Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et il faillit le manquer, mais lorsque Gabriel se détourna et que la porte se referma derrière lui, il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé.

Lord Voldemort sourit.

o-O-o

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous évites, depuis une semaine?

Darren se retourna et contint un mouvement de surprise en voyant Lucius, Narcissa et Draco debout à un mètre à peine.

-De quoi parles-tu?

Son cadet ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique bien sentie, mais la main apaisante de sa mère sur son bras le fit renoncer, et laisser son père prendre la situation en main.

-Depuis que le combat a eu lieu, tu nous évites, Gabriel. Je voudrais -nous voudrions savoir pourquoi.

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée...

-Tu as peur?

Surpris, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lady Malfoy, qui le dévisageait intensément.

-Peur que nous te rejetions? Poursuivit-elle. Mais c'est ridicule, Gabriel. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait! Tu n'avais pas le choix! Et quoi que tu fasses, tu restes notre enfant, notre fils aîné, la chair de notre chair et le sang de notre sang. Nous sommes ta famille!

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

-Nous t'aimons, Gabriel. Tu as beau être un mercenaire, un assassin, tu pourrais être bossu ou Cracmol, nous n'en avons que faire. _Tu es notre fils_. Et nous t'acceptons tel que tu es. S'il te plaît... donne-nous une chance...?

De longs doigts fins lui frôlèrent la joue avec une douceur toute maternelle, et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de connaître cette douceur, cette chaleur que l'on ne trouve que dans le giron de sa mère? Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel amour, gratuit, sans qu'on lui demande rien en retour... Il n'avait été qu'un outil toute sa vie. Sauveur du monde sorcier d'abord, bien involontairement, tueur aux ordres de l'OGED de son propre chef, comme une rébellion implicite contre les pathétiques idéaux de Dumbledore et sa clique.

Narcissa n'attendait rien de lui que la permission de l'aimer, une place dans son cœur, une étreinte et une douceur partagée. Elle lui offrait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré: une famille, une protection, de l'amour, une raison de vivre autre que la vengeance. L'acceptation de sa nature monstrueuse, de son corps souillé et hideux, de son esprit malade et de son cœur brisé par les trahisons. Alors, très lentement, il prit sa décision.

Hocha la tête.

Les yeux de la femme s'illuminèrent, et avec un enthousiasme et une joie aussi sincères que profonds, noua ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira contre elle. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne demi-douzaine de centimètres, et resta tendu sous le coup de la surprise pendant quelques secondes, avant, finalement, de se laisser aller à la douceur du moment et de lui rendre son étreinte en l'enlaçant à son tour, pressant son corps menu contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux fins si semblables aux siens, si ce n'est par la couleur, du moins par la finesse.

Tout à ses sensations, il avait fermé les yeux, et les rouvrit brusquement en sentant deux autres paires de bras s'enrouler autour de lui, mais l'étreinte était plus virile, plus puissante, et en même temps, étrangement réconfortante. Son père était plus grand que lui, et son cadet aussi, même si ce n'était que de quelques centimètres, mais l'espace de quelques instants, Serval, alias Darren Frost, Gabriel Malfoy de son vrai nom, anciennement connu sous celui de Harry Potter, eut le sentiment que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur de ce cocon familial protecteur.

Et c'était très bien comme cela.

o-O-o

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette de grande taille sourit avant de quitter la pièce pour laisser son intimité à la famille enfin réunie. Il rencontra Severus Rogue dans le couloir, qui se dirigeait vers le petit salon qu'il venait de quitter, et lui dit de ne pas s'y rendre. Gabriel Malfoy avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il était aimé, et que certaines personnes ne l'abandonneraient jamais quoi qu'il arrive.

Il avait besoin d'être aimé avant de s'autoriser à aimer.

Et Lord Voldemort attendait avec impatience le jour où le jeune homme serait prêt à enfin donner son cœur, et recevoir le sien en retour, sans réserves d'aucune sorte.

Cœur, corps et âme, un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Prince Mercenaire s'appartiendraient un jour**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Chapitre bouclé! <strong>  
><strong>J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la scène de combat, et le reste aussi. <strong>  
><strong>Gabriel s'est rapproché et de sa famille, et de Voldychou, j'ai essayé que ce soit crédible... <strong>  
><strong>Enfin bref... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! <strong>  
><strong>Bisoux tout le monde! <strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong>

**Dans la rubrique "pub" de ce journal, je voulais aussi vous signaler que j'ai écrit un oneshot LV/HP/LM un peu triste mais avec un happy end, si ça intéresse des gens, lol!**

**Décidément, j'aurais tout fait, aujourd'hui. Les news, la chronique funéraire, les pubs... Il ne manque plus que les potins et le sport! Mais j'y réfléchirai, j'y réfléchirai ^^!**

**Ah! Et je ne me suis pas relue. J'ai préféré poster tout de suite, je me sens trop coupable pour le retard *rire penaud***


	5. Chapter 5

**Mensonges**  
>Par Tango Dancer<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou les gens! Désolée du retard! Pour être honnête avec vous, jusqu'à il y a 15 jours, je n'avais pas écris une ligne de ce chapitre! Je savais ce que je voulais y mettre, mais il y avait trop de choses, et donc... Enfin bref, le chapitre est fini, c'est le dernier, mais il y aura un épilogue, que je posterai d'ici 15 jours, car je m'envole pour les Etats-Unis après-demain. Je ne pourrai donc pas non plus répondre aux reviews ou PM... <strong>

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, parce que je voulais que ça sonne juste, j'espère que j'y ai réussi... **

**Bisoux à tous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span>

« Hey, Gaby?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, arqua un sourcil au surnom. Draco rosit, mais ne perdit pas contenance. Gabriel ne commenta pas.

-Oui?

-Au sujet de Tante Bellatrix... pourquoi est-ce que tu... enfin je veux dire, pourquoi...

Amusé par les bafouillages de son frère d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, le mercenaire eut un rictus narquois.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours en un seul morceau alors qu'elle a tué mon parrain?

Son cadet hocha la tête.

-Tu avais l'air assez attaché à Black, alors...

-Hmm...

Il y eut un silence. Ils étaient encore une fois réunis autour du feu. C'était une soirée agréable; certains sirotaient leur Bourbon, d'autres lisaient, d'autres discutaient tranquillement. La question de Draco, cependant, attira l'attention générale, et il y eut une pause alors que chacun attendait la réponse de l'aîné des Malfoy, occupé à observer les flammes sans les voir.

-Sirius Black, dit-il enfin, était au courant de ma véritable identité. Or, il n'a rien fait ni pour dénoncer le crime, ni pour aider sa cousine ou me dire la vérité une fois évadé d'Azkaban. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était pour le mieux. Peut-être avait-il réellement mon bien-être à cœur, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est resté passif alors que j'allais passer mes vacances chez des moldus relativement... déplaisants. (Les Mangemorts s'étranglèrent en entendant le monstrueux euphémisme). Quant à Bellatrix, elle n'a fait que lancer un _Stupéfix_. Sirius était placé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour la majeure partie, sa mort était un accident. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se replongea dans son livre. La discussion était close. Bellatrix fit un clin d'œil à son mari. Rodolphus Lestrange avait dans les yeux une étincelle qu'elle n'y avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps, et le coin de ses lèvres était recourbé en un fin sourire. A l'évidence, le garçon l'impressionnait, et il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle se détourna. Avoir un mercenaire pour neveu rendait la vie pleine de surprises, mais elle n'avait rien contre, au contraire.

o-O-o

Les Mangemorts étaient frustrés. Penchés sur des cartes de Poudlard, cherchant un moyen de tromper les sortilèges de protection de Dumbledore pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et neutraliser les Poulets Cramés. Malheureusement, il s'avérait fort difficile de trouver une faille sans un agent double pour les inviter à l'intérieur discrètement, et saper les anciens enchantements équivaudrait à prendre un haut-parleur et hurler « nous sommes là venez vous défendre » au vieux cinglé. Ils avaient beau se torturer les méninges, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de solution.

Gabriel n'avait rien à proposer, et se tenait debout dans un coin, immobile, le visage dissimulé par les ombres qui semblaient s'épanouir autour de ses chevilles, comme générées par les pans sombres de sa cape. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la réunion, et ses hommes non plus; on aurait pu les confondre avec des statues. Un hibou pénétra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte, et laissa tomber une lettre pile devant le mercenaire, qui l'attrapa au vol et la décacheta après une pléthore de sortilèges pour s'assurer que le courrier n'était pas piégé. Il ne l'était pas, et il parcourut la missive avec rapidité, le capuchon et les ombres dissimulant sa réaction à son contenu.

Mais ce devait être grave, car il se tourna vers Dawn et lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts.

« Une affaire urgente. Dawn commandera en mon absence. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et se fondit dans les ombres.

o-O-o

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous, mais il prit son temps pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une embuscade. Enfin satisfait, il s'approcha de l'endroit en question, faisant bien attention à ce que ses traits soient cachés aux regards. Elle était là.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre, portant la main à sa poitrine, mais ne cria pas. Un bon point pour elle. Sans un mot, il éleva la lettre décachetée à hauteur d'yeux, la lui tendit.

« Est-ce vrai?

Elle tenta de percer les ténèbres, méfiante.

-Harry? Harry, c'est toi?

-Est-ce vrai? Répéta-t-il, plus lentement.

Elle se raidit, hésita.

-Oui.

-Tout?

Une lueur de défi s'embrasa dans les yeux bruns.

-Du début à la fin. Je le jure sur ma magie.

Une lueur orangée autour de son corps scella le serment et confirma ses paroles, et il eut un hochement de tête; tendit une main gantée.

-Changeons d'endroit.

De nouveau, elle hésita, peu encline à aller quelque part avec un inconnu, mais finit par acquiescer. Ils disparurent, se rematérialisèrent dans ses quartiers au Manoir Serpentard.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Que comptez-vous faire? Contra-t-il sans répondre.

Il y eut une pause.

-Suivre Harry.

Manifestement, elle ne pensait plus que le Survivant et lui ne faisaient qu'un.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Très lentement, il se retourna, laissa tomber le capuchon, retira sa cape. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise.

-Malfoy!

-Juste.

-Mais... vous n'êtes pas Draco.

-Non, en effet. Mon nom est Gabriel. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Darren, Serval... pas Harry.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Ha... Mais... que... Harry?

Un très léger sourire courba les lèvres du mercenaire, qui inclina la tête.

-C'est bien moi, Hermione. Ou plutôt, c'était moi.

-Tu n'es plus Harry Potter...

-Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Explique.

Son ton s'était fait impératif, comme autrefois, et son sourire se fit réel. Il désigna un fauteuil, dans lequel elle prit place, et s'installa en face d'elle; verrouilla la porte d'un geste du poignet.

-J'ai été kidnappé tout jeune par Dumbledore. Une lettre de Lily Potter m'a tout révélé le jour de mon anniversaire, et j'ai récupéré ma véritable apparence. Je travaille pour Voldemort depuis.

-Tes parents sont au courant?

Elle s'adaptait remarquablement bien, vraiment, pensa-t-il distraitement.

-Bien sûr. Ils sont très différents de la façade qu'ils présentent au public. Mais je pense que tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

-Comme toi.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard.

-Comme moi.

La question était perceptible, et elle y répondit aussitôt.

-Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose. Tous ces étés où tu répondais en retard à nos lettres, le courrier qui revenait car les hiboux n'arrivaient pas à te localiser, les blessures...

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

Elle eut un rictus mauvais.

-Le vieux fou m'avait peut-être gavé de potions d'obéissance, mais il ne m'a jamais rien demandé là-dessus.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil perplexe.

-Vraiment?

Un haussement d'épaules.

-Eh bien, si, peut-être, mais je me suis toujours arrangée pour ne pas donner de réponse claire.

Il lui sourit.

-Il n'y a que toi pour rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain.

Elle lui retourna son sourire avec les intérêts, puis s'adoucit.

-Tu es beau. Souffla-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-GABY! GABRIEL ALEXANDER MALFOY, OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT!

Hermione sursauta violemment en entendant les coups brutaux que Draco assenait impitoyablement sur la porte; se retourna vers un mercenaire amusé.

-Prépare-toi à un cirque du diable. »

Elle hocha la tête, et, d'un geste, il laissa tomber les sortilèges de verrouillage. La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, et Draco s'effondra presque à l'intérieur, échevelé et haletant, suivi de ses parents, de Voldemort et plusieurs autres Mangemorts.

« Oui, Draco? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, peut-être?

Le regard cramoisi de Tom s'était rivé sur la jeune sorcière dès son entrée dans la pièce, mais il ne dit rien, attendit simplement, tandis que le plus jeune des Malfoy piquait sa crise.

-Mais tu es fou, de t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme ça! Et ne pas répondre! Après la dernière fois! Maman a failli mourir d'angoisse! Et je te signale que... GRANGER! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ICI, PAR SALAZAR?

-Tu te sens mieux? S'enquit calmement Gabriel, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher.

Draco le fusilla du regard, avant de se retourner vers la Gryffondor, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisées.

-Alors, peut-on savoir ce qu'_elle_ fait ici?

-Elle a été victime des manipulations du Poulet en Chef.

-Et donc tu la ramènes? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait?

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir las, puis tendit la lettre reçue plus tôt à son frère.

-Lis-ça. Elle a fait un serment inviolable selon lequel tout était vrai. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna, se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il vida d'une traite.

-Un verre, Marvolo?

L'homme, qui s'était approché en silence, acquiesça et prit le verre qu'on lui tendait, dissimulant mal son amusement à voir Hermione sauter en l'air lorsqu'elle l'aperçut juste derrière elle.

-Luna est de notre côté.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les sourcils.

-_Notre _côté? Vous allez vite en besogne, Miss Granger.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce salopard m'a bourrée de potions d'obéissance pour me forcer à suivre ses ordres et laisser tomber Ha... Gabriel. Si je n'étais pas partie en vacances en Australie avec mes parents sans qu'il le sache, je serais toujours sous son influence. Et en plus, il a eu le culot d'ouvrir un coffre à mon nom chez Gringotts pour y mettre des objets de valeur volés dans les coffres de Ha... Gabriel! Je ne suis pas une voleuse! S'indigna-t-elle en guise d'explication. Et après tout ce qu'il a fait à Gabriel... Je vais le tuer. Conclut-elle d'un air féroce.

-Navrée de te décevoir, ma chère, mais ce privilège m'est réservé. Intervint nonchalamment Serval.

-Je te rappelle que je m'y applique depuis plus longtemps. Objecta Marvolo. C'est donc à moi que reviendra cet honneur.

-Désolés de vous contredire, Mon Seigneur, mais il nous a volé notre enfant. Je pense que pour cela, nous méritons plus que tout autre le privilège de lui donner le coup de grâce. Fit Lucius avec hauteur.

-Et de le torturer. Ajouta charitablement Narcissa.

-Et de le torturer. Approuva son mari. Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma chérie.

La vue de tous ces Mages Noirs plus vicieux au combat les uns que les autres en train de se disputer pour savoir qui tuerait Dumbledore en premier était si curieuse, que Hermione éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes pires que des hyènes sur un cadavre. Mais je vous signale que nous n'y sommes pas encore; il reste encore du travail avant d'en arriver là.

-Sauf si, comme tu le dis, Luna est de notre côté. Intervint Gabriel avec plus de sérieux.

-Voilà qui résoudrait effectivement toutes nos difficultés de moitié. Acquiesça Voldemort.

-Il nous faut à présent un moyen de la contacter.

Il y eut une pause alors qu'Hermione leur jetait un coup d'œil surpris.

-Pourquoi? Je pourrais facilement le faire!

L'aîné des Malfoy secoua la tête.

-Trop dangereux. Le Poulet En Chef doit déjà savoir que tu t'es libérée de son emprise. Non, j'irai.

-Pas question!

-Non.

-Certainement pas.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit?

-Suicidaire, Frost? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux devant le concert d'exclamations scandalisées, et se frotta l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Entre Hermione, ses parents, ses oncles et tante, son frère et, de manière presque surprenante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait de quoi attraper une migraine carabinée.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

-Et je suis ton employeur.

-Nous sommes tes parents!

-Et moi ton frère!

-Mais la décision me revient. Et la mission est de faire de vous les vainqueurs. Si je le fais, nous gagnerons. Conclusion, je le ferai.

-Non. Envoie un de tes hommes.

La position de Voldemort avait de quoi étonner, mais bizarrement, il se sentit plus réconforté qu'autre chose en voyant que l'homme semblait répugner à le mettre en danger. Bien sûr, ça n'était sûrement pas dû à autre chose qu'un intérêt purement professionnel, mais... Pour une raison ou une autre, savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souciait de lui lui réchauffait le cœur d'une façon qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer le regard cramoisi de Marvolo, et resta le souffle coupé par l'intensité des prunelles carmin, incapable de se détourner.

-Aucun d'entre eux ne connaît suffisamment Poudlard pour mener à bien cette mission. Et ce sera particulièrement risqué. Je ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place et diminuer les chances de réussite. Le vieux timbré n'est pas idiot: si nous échouons aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Et je suis immunisé à la torture et aux sérums de vérité. S'ils me prennent, je ne dirai rien.

-Tes hommes ont suivi le même entraînement! Protesta Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Je reste le meilleur. J'y vais. »

La discussion était close. Ils abandonnèrent à contrecœur.

o-O-o

« Tu comptes réellement y aller?

Gabriel se retourna à demi, présentant son profil à son interlocuteur, qui retint à grand-peine une exclamation. Le jeune homme se tenait devant une immense fenêtre inondée par le clair de lune, toutes lumières éteintes. La clarté lunaire baignait la pièce et soulignait ses contours, donnant une sorte de halo argenté à son corps, faisant scintiller ses cheveux clairs sous les rayons pâles. Il esquissa un petit sourire un peu triste, ses yeux vert d'eau assombris par une étrange émotion qu'il n'aurait su nommer.

-Tu le sais bien, Marvolo.

Une pause. Gabriel se pencha pour vérifier les lacets de ses bottillons de combat.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira?

_Être si proche de ceux qui t'ont trahi? Ceux qui ont fait de ta vie un enfer? J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. _

Serval se redressa, fit un pas vers lui. Dans l'obscurité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit qu'il avait une drôle d'expression, entre rictus et véritable sourire.

-Inquiet, Marvolo?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, se rapprocha. Quelque chose accrocha la lumière de la lune alors qu'il soulevait un médaillon devant sa poitrine. Le serpent était toujours entortillé autour de la dague, ses yeux de rubis pulsant plus férocement que jamais.

-Tout ira bien.

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec conviction. Le ton était ferme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put qu'acquiescer malgré la sourde angoisse qui le rongeait.

-Je... »

Il s'interrompit, s'éclaircit la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Gabriel se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient si proches que Marvolo pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Il frissonna.

Et puis, soudain, le jeune homme franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et effleura ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser chaste mais plein de promesses, avant de reculer d'un pas. Voldemort le considéra un instant. Rien sur son visage n'exprimait un quelconque sentiment. Peur du rejet, satisfaction, inquiétude, nervosité... aucune de ces émotions pourtant logiques après une approche de ce type n'étaient visible sur ses traits. Mais lui, Marvolo, savait ce qui se cachait derrière le masque, et doucement, il suivit l'exemple de son compagnon, inversa les rôles, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ses doigts vinrent se glisser dans les cheveux dorés, et il ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des mèches blondes, la minceur du corps musclé serré contre le sien, les bras qui vinrent se nouer autour de son cou avec lenteur, presque de l'hésitation. C'était merveilleux, et c'était irréel. C'était à la fois terriblement sensuel et chaste, tendre et passionné. C'était la promesse d'un avenir, l'espérance d'un présent, le sceau d'un passé.

Et soudain c'était fini, et il était seul dans la grande suite, avec pour seule preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, la danse hypnotique des ombres au passage de son amant et un murmure fuyant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_.

o-O-o

Revenir à Poudlard était plutôt déroutant, décida-t-il avec un rictus d'auto-dérision. Le château l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs. Littéralement. Il n'avait même pas vu l'ombre de la queue de Miss Teigne. Plus que suspicieux, c'était louche. En fait, ça empestait carrément le piège, mais il avait une mission à remplir, et il était hors de question qu'il faillisse.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa un instant, profitant des ombres épaisses d'une alcôve pour réfléchir à la ligne de conduite à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serdaigle tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être surveillé; tout le monde savait que Luna Lovegood avait fait partie de l'A.D. et du petit groupe de « fidèles » qui avait suivi Harry Potter jusqu'au Département des Mystères, et aller là serait une révélation directe de son parti dans le conflit.

Le problème, c'est que l'abandon de son autre identité avait entraîné un départ général des Serpentard marqués ou proches de l'être, ainsi que du Maître des Potions, d'où un nombre d'alliés réduit au sein de l'école. En silence, il étendit ses sens, essayant de percevoir la menace, mais ne parvint qu'à un sentiment d'angoisse croissante. C'était silencieux, trop silencieux. Pas un portrait qui ne bougeât, pas un murmure, pas de bruits de pas des enseignants en patrouille... Même les ombres semblaient s'être figées dans leur danse solennelle.

Il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il avait besoin d'une salle de contrôle, quelque part où il pourrait se replier, et il savait exactement où aller pour ça. Bien sûr, c'était un choix prévisible pour quiconque connaissait Harry Potter, mais Darren Frost possédait nombre de qualités dont le Survivant était totalement dépourvu, et qui lui seraient un atout décisif. Et donc, le mercenaire se glissa sans bruit vers la Salle sur Demande. Prêt à réagir au quart de tour, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait percevoir des présences. Elles n'étaient pas hostiles, plutôt neutres, et il se détendit un peu avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, des torches s'embrasèrent le long des murs, et il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement en voyant le groupe déjà installé. Des étudiants de toutes les maisons étaient là, assis, et semblaient l'attendre. Luna et Neville levèrent la tête et sourirent en le voyant, tandis que les autres le dévisageaient avec une méfiance non-déguisée.

« Darren. Salua la Serdaigle.

-Luna. Quel accueil.

-Luna a prédit ta venue et nous a tout raconté.

Un sourcil blond s'arqua au-dessus du masque.

-Tout?

La réponse fut accompagnée de hochements de tête graves:

-Tout.

Il inclina le menton.

-Je vois. J'imagine qu'il n'est nul besoin pour moi de garder ceci, alors.

Le masque tomba autour de son cou, et il y eut plusieurs exclamations; les élèves, en particuliers les Serpentards, le dévoraient du regard.

-Bon sang, c'est vraiment un Malfoy...

Il les ignora. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et se tourna vers Luna.

-Que va-t-il se passer?

Elle eut un sourire serein.

-Ses troupes sont prêtes. Il n'attendait que toi. Il a senti ta présence. Bientôt, ils attaqueront.

-Mais...?

-Mais nous aurons invité les renforts.

-La bataille?

-L'issue m'en est inconnue. Je ne peux que te guider; mes visions n'ont pas pour but de prédire le résultats des grands conflits.

Il acquiesça, balaya les étudiants du regard. Il y en avait de tous les âges, certains qu'il avait connus en tant que Harry Potter, d'autres non.

-Je vois. J'ai besoin de volontaires de Sixième et Septième Année pour garder les plus jeunes ici et les protéger. Je placerai des Enchantements sur la Salle pour vous mettre à l'abri de tout ce qui pourrait arriver, mais si Dumbledore lui-même décidait de s'y attaquer, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils tiendraient le temps qu'on arrive.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, Justin Fintch-Fletchley et plusieurs autres s'avancèrent, l'air déterminé. Il leur adressa un signe de tête.

-Les Première à Cinquième Année, vous restez là. Les autres, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez venir vous battre, et risquer votre vie; ou vous pouvez rester ici, et aider à protéger les plus jeunes. Quel que soit votre choix, pesez le pour et le contre, et sachez qu'il n'y a aucune honte à chérir sa vie. Je ne vous oblige à rien, et personne ne pensera du mal de vous si vous préférez éviter de combattre. »

Neville et Luna se levèrent, suivis d'une douzaine d'élèves à l'air résolu, et il inclina le menton.

-Très bien. Nous allons sortir. Neville, Luna, vous irez inviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée à l'intérieur. Les autres, venez avec moi.

Le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle quittèrent rapidement la pièce, suivis du groupe de combattants. Arrivé à la sortie, Gabriel se retourna.

-La porte fermée, vous serez protégés par plusieurs couches de Sortilèges de Protection. _Ne sortez pas_. Vous êtes ici en sécurité. D'accord? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous; les plus jeunes avaient l'air effrayé, mais s'efforçaient de faire bonne figure. Cela lui donna presque envie de sourire. Il n'en fit rien, leur adressa un signe d'encouragement en remettant son masque en place, et disparut. Le loquet retomba avec un claquement.

Et il commença à tisser.

o-O-o

Gabriel se figea, intima silencieusement aux autres l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils étaient arrivés aux Grandes Portes du château, mais elles étaient barricadées, et devant elles se tenait l'armée de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme ricana intérieurement en pensant au nom de l'association de défense qu'il avait fondée en cinquième année. Le vieux timbré lui-même était là, l'air parfaitement détendu, comme si rien de ce qui allait se passer n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

« Eh bien eh bien, qui voilà donc? Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos dortoirs, jeunes gens? »

o-O-o

Immobiles à la limite des Sortilèges de Protection, ils se redressèrent en voyant les deux étudiants approcher. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le couple alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient juste devant eux. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Le garçon semblait légèrement méfiant, mais pas trop mal-à-l'aise; la fille, elle gardait son éternel air rêveur.

« Mon Seigneur, salua-t-elle avec un sourire vague.

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête presque respectueux, et d'un ample geste de la main.

-Entrez donc, vous et vos compagnons.

Ils s'empressèrent de traverser les barrières, se tournèrent à nouveau vers le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle. Là-haut, les portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes; des éclairs de lumière déchiraient la nuit.

-Vite. »

Ils se précipitèrent à grand renfort de Sortilèges Accélérateurs. Les Malfoy couraient en silence, les doigts crispés sur leurs baguettes, le regard rivé sur leur destination et la mâchoire crispée. Tom, lui, pouvait déjà sentir l'aura de pouvoir subtile mais dévastatrice de leur fils aîné, et pressa l'allure encore plus si c'était possible. La distance à parcourir leur semblait infinie, mais soudain, ils l'avaient franchie, et ils se tenaient au sommet des marches du perron, observant avec stupéfaction une bande d'adolescents de seize à dix-huit ans occupés à se défendre avec rage contre Dumbledore et ses Dindes Mutantes.

Les étudiants, cependant, avaient évidemment le dessous face aux sorciers non seulement plus nombreux, mais plus âgés et plus expérimentés qu'eux, et reculaient pas à pas malgré l'aide de plusieurs adultes qui avaient manifestement été tirés de leur lit. Nymphadora Tonks, Rémus Lupin, les jumeaux Weasley et leurs frères Bill et Charlie étaient là, qui se battaient furieusement. Mais ils avaient perdu suffisamment de terrain pour être pratiquement acculés au mur, et étaient désavantagés par l'acharnement qu'ils montraient à prendre soin de leurs blessés.

Gabriel n'était nulle part en vue.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, aucun des mercenaires ne se trouvait dans leur champ de vision. Marvolo fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette. La chute du corps marqua la seconde où la véritable bataille s'engagea.

o-O-o

« C'est fait.

Serval eut un geste approbateur.

-Prenez vos positions. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Les mercenaires se déployèrent, se fondirent dans les ombres. Gabriel se tenait dos au combat qui opposait les Mangemorts à l'Ordre du Phénix. Les adeptes de la Magie Noire seraient désavantagés si jamais plus de Mages Blancs arrivaient, et ils auraient pour mission, son groupe et lui, de leur épargner ce léger désagrément.

Une succession de craquements trahit l'arrivée des troupes du ministère, et il se redressa, prêt à agir. Les Aurors se mirent à courir en direction des éclairs de lumière, brandissant leurs baguettes, mais alors qu'ils allaient les atteindre et s'apprêtaient déjà à surprendre les Mangemorts par derrière, une barrière scintillante s'éleva devant eux, sa couleur vert pâle illuminant la nuit tandis qu'elle s'étirait autour des nouveaux-arrivants. Les deux bouts se rejoignirent avec un étrange bruit de déchirure, et puis, soudain, des runes apparurent sur le tissu magique, rouge sang sur vert printemps, se matérialisant à partir...

« Magie du Sang!

-Magie Noire! » Hurlèrent Maugrey et un autre Auror.

… A partir des poignets tailladés de Gabriel, qui se tenait très droit, et psalmodiait des formules latines particulièrement compliquées. Le sang qui coulait de ses bras se tordait en longs filaments et formaient les runes, qui pulsaient une fois dans les airs avant de disparaître et se matérialiser sur la barrière, dans laquelle ils s'encastraient avec un bruit de métal contre le métal.

La plupart des Aurors étaient terrifiés par l'usage des Arts Cachés, mais ils furent rapidement tirés de leur stupeur par les plus expérimentés, qui commençaient à jeter sort sur sort en direction de la barrière et de son créateur dans l'espoir de se libérer. Le mercenaire, cependant, restait de marbre, et continuait ses incantations, apparemment complètement indifférent aux quantités massives de sang qu'il perdait.

« Il va bien finir par craquer... Marmonna Maugrey. Personne ne peut perdre autant de sang sans en subir les conséquences... »

Mais il ne craquait pas.

C'est alors que Dumbledore repoussa Voldemort l'espace de quelques secondes, se retourna, et jeta un sort à Serval. La lumière mauve le heurta de plein fouet. Des dizaines de plaies béantes apparurent sur son corps, preuves que le Chef Suprême de la Lumière venait juste d'utiliser un sort de Magie Noire offensive.

Gabriel s'effondra.

o-O-o

Dumbledore vit le mercenaire s'écrouler avec une satisfaction indéniable. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de celui qui lui avait déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues lors de la précédente bataille, et le tuer serait faire d'une pierre deux coups: il se débarrassait d'un Mage Noir, et de Gabriel Malfoy, autrement dit le satané Survivant qui avait largement dépassé sa période d'utilité. Le garçon était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux, il en savait trop, et devait donc être éliminé. Surtout maintenant qu'il s'était révélé être un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la quantité de sang brutalement accrue du jeune homme allait renforcer la barrière jusqu'à la mener à son seuil de tolérance. Les runes se multiplièrent de plus en plus vite, s'abreuvant de la force vitale du mercenaire à terre. Les Malfoy et Voldemort, qui s'étaient précipités vers le corps inconscient, furent soudain paralysés de même que le reste des Mangemorts et de leurs partisans. Tout se figea sur le champ de bataille.

La barrière explosa.

O-O-o

Ok... En rétrospective, peut-être que ce sort n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. D'accord, il était efficace et avait rempli son but, mais il avait négligé de se faire couvrir, et le vieux fou en avait profité pour lui jeter un _Sectumsempra_. Et bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien! Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à son cher parrain.

Ses membres étaient de plomb, et sa vision s'obscurcissait graduellement. Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ça lui était égal. Les gens qui le côtoyaient finissaient toujours en mauvais état, de toute manière. Et qu'aurait-il fait, une fois la guerre finie? Marié, trois enfants, un chien et une maison bourgeoise n'était pas vraiment son type, il n'avait jamais connu que le danger et l'insécurité, il serait incapable de tout laisser tomber pour devenir le sorcier moyen. Son rire moqueur s'étrangla dans un gargouillement écœurant. Dumbledore lui avait prévu ce genre de vie. Avec nulle autre que _Ginny Weasley_. Il frissonna.

Frissonna encore. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était dû à l'idée d'être marié à la belette femelle, cette fois-ci. Tout son corps lui semblait insensible, glacé. Il avait froid. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Salazar, mais c'est que son sortilège frisait la perfection! Quel dommage que Dumblebeurk l'ait interrompu, il en aurait fait une véritable œuvre d'art...

Gabriel plissa les yeux. Les runes se faisaient agressives, la barrière allait exploser. S'il arrivait à canaliser et orienter la force des ondes de choc, il pourrait faire en sorte qu'elles ne touchent que les alliés de Dumbledore, les débarrassant ainsi d'une bande de nuisances... Il ferma les yeux. Garder les paupières ouvertes lui coûtait trop d'énergie, et il aurait besoin de ses dernières forces pour mener son plan à bien.

Parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne les rouvre plus jamais, Gabriel Malfoy garda les yeux clos et se concentra sur sa magie.

o-O-o

Deux runes se détachèrent du lot, énormes, et se mirent à pulser, aspirant toute la lumière du sort de protection, avant de se figer.

Elles éclatèrent alors en mille morceaux pour se reproduire en modèle réduit, et certaines foncèrent vers les Mangemorts et leurs alliés pour se déposer contre leur poitrine où elles se calquèrent sur leur rythme cardiaque. Les autres firent de même avec les sous-fifres de Dumbledore et du Ministère.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit.

Et puis, la barrière explosa.

o-O-o

Il eut un sourire satisfait, le premier depuis des semaines, lorsque son plan réussit. Maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il pouvait partir.

La tête de Gabriel Malfoy retomba sur le côté.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me suis relue, cette fois. Je crois^^! <strong>

**Haha, ça vous a fait un choc, hein? Soyons francs: c'est un caprice de l'auteure qui venait de lire une fic ou Hermione était du côté de Harry. Vous pouvez remercier l'auteur, _Hermione-lovers_^^! Même si je ne me rappelle pas du tout quelle histoire c'était! Peut-être une de _Tiro_? J'adore, cette fille, elle écrit vraiment des trucs incroyables! Pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, allez voir son profil, elle est fabuleuse!  
><strong>

**Je suis consciente que la relation de Gabriel et Voldemort peut donner l'impression d'avancer très rapidement, mais plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont montré des signes d'affection et ont pris conscience de leurs sentiments... **

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bisoux à tous et bonnes vacances! Profitez bien de votre été! Et merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de laisser une review!**


	6. Epilogue

**Mensonges  
><strong>Par Tango Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de <em>Mensonges<em>! Je dois dire que ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir fini cette fiction, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement^^! Moyennant quoi, je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lues et ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de vous lire!**

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue:<span>

La salle de bal était pleine du bruissement des conversations, du froissement des tissus tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres, du cliquetis des verres et des bouteilles. Les boissons coulaient à flots, les discussions allaient bon train, et tout ce beau monde semblait avoir complètement oublié que, un an et demi auparavant, la guerre faisait rage entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Ministère, allié à l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore.

Dix-huit mois que la paix était revenue, dix-huit mois que Severus Rogue était devenu Directeur de Poudlard, dix-huit mois que Lord Voldemort était Ministre de la Magie et que Hermione Granger, amie d'enfance de Harry Potter, avait pris le poste de Directrice des Gryffondor et enseignante de Métamorphose. Deux ans que le Survivant avait disparu de la circulation.

Un mois depuis que le Guérisseur des Malfoy ne leur rendait pas visite chaque semaine.

Personne ne savait pourquoi les services du MédicoMage n'étaient plus nécessaires. Tout le monde savait, bien entendu, que Lucius et Narcissa avaient retrouvé leur fils aîné, Gabriel, même si on n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il sortait ou à quoi il ressemblait.

Et les rumeurs couraient. Qu'il s'était enfin réveillé de son coma. Qu'il était paralysé, handicapé mental, sourd, muet, aveugle, défiguré...

Qu'il était mort.

La vérité, c'est que personne n'en savait rien.

Le couple Malfoy se trouvait là, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, mais personne n'aurait eu le culot d'aller leur poser la question. Et ni leur fils cadet ni sa fiancée, Hermione Granger, ne se montraient plus accessibles. En fait, aucune des personnes incluses dans la confidence n'était abordable. Ce n'étaient que des hauts dignitaires, des héritiers des familles les plus nobles qui soient... En bref, des Mangemorts du Premier Cercle.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien entendu.

Nombreux étaient ceux -hommes et femmes, qui avaient tenté de se frayer un chemin dans ses bonnes grâces -et accessoirement dans son lit, mais l'homme n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que jeté un coup d'œil à qui que ce soit. Et il était toujours fourré chez les Malfoy, ou les Malfoy au Manoir Serpentard.

Mais ce soir... Ce soir il se faisait désirer, ce qui n'arrivait pourtant jamais, et la tension montait parmi les invités, impatients de voir leur dirigeant, d'admirer sa beauté, son élégance et son charme, d'entendre sa voix de velours, de profiter de son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout pour lui, et refusait d'entamer une relation avec qui que ce soit. Il devait pourtant bien vouloir un héritier!

Un tumulte près des portes et une chute du niveau sonore attira l'attention générale, et un silence religieux tomba sur la salle alors qu'ils comprenaient la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vêtu de robes de cérémonie vert émeraude liseré d'argent, il était absolument magnifique, mais pour une fois, l'intérêt des invités se portait non sur lui mais sur son compagnon.

Blond et mince, il se tenait très droit au bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses cheveux dorés encadrant un visage indéniablement Malfoy et ses yeux vert d'eau voilés par la cécité. Son auguste escorte le menait avec une prévenance hors du commun pour quiconque l'avait déjà vu en public -soit tout le monde, et il portait de splendides robes de cérémonie d'un bleu profond, ni sombre ni clair, bordées de noir et argent.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux invités pour que l'on comprenne que le jeune homme était Gabriel Malfoy; une minute pour que l'on sache qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma à peine deux semaines plus tôt; deux pour que l'on remarque à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrait prévenant envers lui.

Trois pour que le scintillement des anneaux à leur main gauche attirent l'attention.

Lord Voldemort était fiancé à Gabriel Malfoy.

o-O-o

Plus tard cette nuit-là, appuyé sur un coude, Marvolo dévorait du regard les traits détendus de son fiancé, incapable de s'en lasser. Comme la nuit de leur premier baiser, les rayons de la lune venaient jouer avec les mèches blondes, et lui donnaient un air angélique éthéré.

Deux semaines qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, ce long coma qui avait failli avoir raison des nerfs de tous ceux qui avaient appris à le connaître et à l'aimer. Le coma dans lequel il avait sombré après avoir mis tout ce qui lui restait de forces dans le sortilège qui avait sauvé la vie aux Mages Noirs et à leurs alliés. Le coma dont il s'était éveillé aveugle.

Le tissage du sort avait été compliqué, et coûteux en énergie. Gabriel n'en avait pas. La magie du sang et le _Sectumsempra_ dont il avait été atteint l'avaient pratiquement vidé de son sang, alors il s'était sacrifié pour leur épargner le sort atroce qui avait frappé Dumbledore et ses partisans. Normalement, il aurait du mourir.

Au lieu de cela, sa famille, ses amis et Marvolo étaient parvenus à le maintenir en vie, mais il avait perdu la vue. Il avait néanmoins refusé de se laisser émouvoir par cette nouveauté, même si cela lui interdisait de reprendre ses activités de mercenaire.

Gabriel avait l'esprit de contradiction: au lieu de s'effondrer, il s'était redressé et avait commencé à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour maîtriser son corps et devenir indépendant. Voldemort admirait cette détermination; à le voir déambuler parmi la bonne société, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et en même temps, voir son jeune fiancé dépendre de lui ne lui était pas désagréable, bien au contraire: il se faisait une joie de lui montrer chaque jour à quel point il tenait à lui, et comme il aimait prendre soin de lui.

« Tu penses trop. »

Il baissa les yeux, repoussa une mèche de devant les yeux vert d'eau qu'il aimait tant, déposa un baiser léger sur le front pur. Ils avaient réussi, Salazar soit loué, à faire disparaître toutes les cicatrices causées par le sort de Dumbledore. Les plus anciennes, en revanche, infligées par les moldus, étaient indélébiles. Il eut un sourire carnassier en se remémorant les innommables tortures par lesquelles il avait fait passer les trois monstres avant de les faire passer sous la baguette de chacun de ses Mangemorts. Leur mort, était-il nécessaire de le dire, avait été longue, pénible et douloureuse. Mais il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre regret, au contraire.

Et la première fois que Gabriel s'était offert à lui, il avait pris soin de détruire méthodiquement tous ses doutes, la certitude qu'il était hideux et que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il avait vénéré son corps, en avait caressé la moindre parcelle, en avait découvert et savouré les moindres secrets, et il avait montré au jeune homme toute l'étendue de son amour.

Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que son fiancé. Gabriel et lui se complétaient parfaitement. Ils se comprenaient, ils étaient semblables et différents, et ils n'auraient pu trouver un meilleur compagnon pour partager le reste de leur vie.

Et de toute manière, songea-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres qui n'attendaient que lui, il n'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est terminé! Et Gabriel est vivant, miracle! Et vengé! Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient une scène détaillée, lol!<br>La fin peut avoir l'air niaise, et j'ai longuement hésité sur le dernier dialogue, mais je me suis dit qu'après la vie pourrie qu'il avait eue, notre cher Gaby avait besoin de tout l'amour possible. Je sais que sa cécité a sûrement déçu (je n'ai pas de meilleur mot, dsl) certains d'entre vous, mais ****je pense qu'****un happy end bête et méchant où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles aurait vraiment fait tache comparé à l'atmosphère générale de l'histoire. Tout ce chapitre a donc mûrement été réfléchi, et je crois d'ailleurs m'être relue, j'espère que vous avez apprécié^^! **

**Bref, je m'en vais poster le chapitre 2 de _Reviens-Moi_ et le chapitre 8 de _Dawn of the Moonfang_! A bientôt tout le monde! **


End file.
